


If You Could See What I Hear

by zebraljb



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Bottom Eggsy Unwin, First Time, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, Top Merlin, Voice Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-30 03:10:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 29,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15087722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zebraljb/pseuds/zebraljb
Summary: A bit of fluff and new romance with a little hot sex thrown in here and there.Eggsy loves Merlin's voice.  Merlin loves John Denver.  They get to know each other and fall in love.The John Denver song referenced is "Annie's Song."





	1. Chapter 1

“You can make that jump, lad.” Merlin doesn’t even look up from the report he’s reading. “In your sleep.”

“I know ya love me, Merlin, but I didn’t know ya thought I was Superman.” Merlin can almost see the cheeky grin accompanying the words, the grin that he absolutely adores. “Ya think I can leap tall buildings in a single bound, then?”

“I know your ego probably could,” Merlin snaps. “Focus, Gareth. Jump to the next roof and you can get down through the door in the corner.”

“If it’s so easy, I’d like ta see yer ancient arse try an’ do it.”

“I never said it was easy, and there’s a lot my “ancient arse” can do that you’re completely unaware of.” Merlin’s tone is bored, although he smiles with fondness as he watches the feed through his young knight’s glasses. “That’s a skip in the park for you. Your contact is waiting at the café on the corner. He’s wearing a red tie and purple pocket square.”

“Ghastly,” Eggsy drones in a posh tone. “Can’t miss that. All right, then.”

“I’ll expect to hear from you once you’ve made the exchange.”

“Copy. And I expect to hear pride in yer voice when yer boy completes a dangerous mission yet again with not a scratch on ‘im.”

Merlin’s heart aches a bit at the thought of Eggsy being “his boy.” He clears his throat. “You coming home without injury twice in six months is not cause for a victory parade, Gareth. And if you don’t get to the contact shortly, you’ll be hearing something else in my voice.”

“Roger that, mon capitaine,” Eggsy says smugly, and Merlin sees his fingers come up in a salute. He breaks into a run and everything is suddenly a blur. Merlin catches the moment when Eggsy flies through the air between the rooftops, and Merlin realizes he’s holding his breath. He lets the air go when Eggsy’s feet hit the ground with a satisfying thud.

“Told you,” Merlin says briefly. 

“Yeah, why don’t ya shut the…” Merlin sits up straight when he hear the gunshot, and stands when he hears Eggsy swear. Eggsy falls to the ground and hides behind an airshaft, shooting around it and swearing some more. 

“Report, Gareth.” Merlin orders his voice to stay calm.

“In a mo, bruv. Impolite ta ignore one’s company, an’ there are a lotta fuckin’ guests up here.”

“Galahad, change of plan.” Merlin’s fingers fly over his keyboard. “Emergency extraction for Gareth. Lancelot, you’ll have to meet our compatriot at the café and keep him there until we can get the microchip to him.”

“Understood,” Harry says. 

“On my way,” Roxy adds.

Merlin swallows hard as someone gets in Eggsy’s face. The gunshots have stopped, but someone has him by the front of his jacket and is wrestling with him. Something shines in the sunlight and Merlin realizes it’s a knife. The man has his hands around Eggsy’s throat, choking him while simultaneously banging his head on the ground. Eggsy cries out in pain and then Merlin hears his heels click together. The man groans and rolls away and Eggsy pulls himself up to a seated position, leaning against the airshaft. “Gareth…report. That’s an order.” Merlin absolutely forces his voice to stop shaking.

“Well, I…politely asked tha company ta leave, an’ they finally got the message. Five, maybe six?”

“I’m sorry, lad. I didn’t…”

“Fuck, Merlin…not yer fault…we should all know by now that there’s never just one bad guy…” Eggsy coughs.

“What’s your status?”

“Gunshot, outside right leg, suit didn’t deflect it like I thought it would…knife wound…Jesus, that’s a lotta blood.”

Merlin closes his eyes. “Can you get your tie…”

“Already done, mate. Don’t understand how…seein’ blood in my eyes…” A hand comes up and wipes. “Oh…forehead’s gashed pretty good.”

“Cuts on the head bleed like hell,” Merlin agrees.

“Head hurts…think he mighta knocked loose the few brain cells I got.” Eggsy snickers. 

“Galahad’s on his way, Gareth,” Merlin says, keeping his voice firm. He can have a meltdown later. He can see through Eggsy’s glasses that the gash to his leg has hit very close to the artery. 

“Fuck, not ‘arry! Don’t need a lecture on keepin’ my suit clean.” Eggsy reaches down to toy with the shredded fabric of his trouser leg and Merlin notices his hand is shaking badly.

“You have my permission to kick him in the bollocks if he says one word about your suit.”

“Thanks, Merlin.” Eggsy’s head falls back. “Hurts, Merlin.”

“Stay awake, lad. Harry will be there soon.” The feed starts to shake and Merlin realizes Eggsy’s shivering. “Cold?”

“A little.”

“I’m sorry I told you to jump, Gareth.”

“Don’t always hafta listen to ya, do I?”

“Well, technically, yes, on a mission.” 

Eggsy chuckles weakly. “Like yer voice in my ear, Merlin. Could listen to ya all day.”

“You say the sweetest things.” Merlin forces sarcasm into his tone and tries to ignore the way his staff is staring at him. No one knows about Merlin’s secret love for this beautiful man, and he’s going to keep it that way.

“The accent…never thought Scots were sexy.”

“I find that hard to believe, Gareth. Karen Gillan? Kelly Macdonald?”

“Nah…” Eggsy coughs a bit. “Maybe James McAvoy…fuck, Gerard Butler, he’s sexy as hell…could listen to him read the weather…David Tennant. Best Doctor…”

“You and I will have to have a conversation about THAT one, lad. Eccleston beats Tennant any day.” Merlin presses his legs together. This is not the time to be excited over the fact that Eggsy admits to thinking men are sexy.

“Hope we can,” Eggsy whispers.

“Galahad, ETA!” Merlin barks, flipping over to Harry’s comm.

“Six minutes at the most. Traffic in the square.”

“Fuck,” he growls, flipping back to Eggsy. “Stay with me. Galahad’s right around the corner.”

“Been stabbed dozens of times, Merlin. Never hurt this bad.”

“Inside of the thigh is a tender place.”

“Always has been for me,” Eggsy says dreamily. “Favorite place for kisses.”

“Duly noted, Gareth. I’m sure the transcribers will love having that bit of information.”

“Just for you, Merlin,” Eggsy says and manages a laugh. “Keep talkin’. Tell me somethin’. Ya like John Denver. Why?”

“Why not?”

“His music is just so…American. So corny. Sings about bein’ a country boy an’ all that.”

“That’s not all he sings. He has beautiful love songs as well.” 

“Love songs?” Eggsy’s voice is barely a whisper.

“Wake up, Gareth. That is an order. You’ll not fall asleep until medical checks you out,” Merlin snaps. “Don’t make me punish you.”

“Don’t…threaten me with…a good time, guv.”

“Don’t call me guv.”

“Tell me about the love song…”

“Wrote it to his wife. Way before you were born.”

“Sing…”

Merlin blinks. “Sing?”

“Sing ta me…want tha last thing I hear…”

“Shut your mouth, Gareth,” Merlin almost yells. His staff have given up all pretense of working and are watching him. He takes a deep breath and begins to quietly sing. “You fill up my senses…like a night in a forest…like the mountains in springtime…like a walk in the rain…like a storm in the desert…like a sleepy blue ocean…”

“On site, Merlin, heading up to the roof now.”

Merlin stops singing. “Gareth, do you hear me? Gareth.”

“Ya stopped.”

“Galahad’s on his way up to you. With those long legs of his, he’ll reach you in no time. He’ll assess your situation and advise me on the best way to get you out.”

“Thanks…mate.”

“Galahad?”

“On the roof now.” Merlin switches to Harry’s feed and almost wishes he hadn’t. Harry falls to his knees next to Eggsy. “Christ,” he whispers, and Merlin echoes the sentiment. Blood is streaming down Eggsy’s face from the cut on his forehead. There’s a small amount of blood on the outside of his right leg; the bullet only grazed the skin, apparently. Merlin makes a note to speak with whomever made Eggsy’s suit. It obviously did not do its job. The inside of Eggsy’s left thigh is drenched with blood, even with his tie acting as a tourniquet. “Gareth…Gareth…Eggsy, my boy, open your eyes.” Harry gently slaps Eggsy’s cheek.

“Wrong voice…”

“I don’t know that I should try and carry him down, Merlin.”

Merlin works his magic. “Chopper will be there shortly.” He sighs. “Hang in there, lad.”

 

Merlin paces the hallway in the medical wing, trying to act like he has a reason to be there other than concern for Eggsy. He smiles at any employee he sees and tries to act casual as he leans against a wall and pokes at his clipboard. Of course he can see everything they’re doing; he could see it from his office. But his office is too far away.

“Ian.” Merlin looks up and growls. “Yes, I’m going to call you Ian, you bastard. What are you doing?”

“Working.” He holds the clipboard up.

“In the medical bay?” Harry raises an eyebrow.

“Good job getting Gareth out of there.”

“I always do a good job.” Harry straightens his cuffs and touches the knot of his tie.

“Peacock.”

“He’ll be fine. Lost a lot of blood, chance of a concussion, but he’ll be fine.”

“I know all that.” Merlin points to his eyes. “Know all, see all, remember?”

“I remember. I don’t remember you ever being this concerned about an agent before.”

“I’m concerned about ALL my agents,” Merlin snaps. “Why are you down here?”

Harry smiles. “I’m concerned about him as well, Merlin. Not like you, of course. He’s only my protégé. He’s your…” Merlin stares at him, face devoid of all expression. “Your crush.”

“To use his words, you’re mental, Harry.”

“I’m the person who has known you the longest outside your own family. I know all your tells.” Harry studies him carefully. “And your face is telling me you care for the boy as more than an agent.” Harry’s smile is warmer, friendlier. “And there is nothing wrong with that. I know you’ve made a list of all the reasons why there’s something wrong with it, but there really isn’t. You’re not his boss. He’s a legal adult, even if he’s quite a bit younger than you are. In our line of work, can one really linger over something that idiotic? You’re attractive, even for a man of your…advanced age.” 

“Fuck off.”

“You’re generous, you’re caring, you’re brilliant. Absolutely no reason for you not to shag him silly.” Harry claps him on the shoulder. “Oh, and by the way? He likes men. A LOT.”

“And you know this how?”

“Part of my mentoring program. Chapter on seduction techniques. Let’s just say I really didn’t need to seduce him, and his technique is very VERY good.” Merlin growls again. “All for the sake of the job, Ian. He’s not interested in me as more than a coworker, friend, and mentor. I promise on my life.”

“If I found out you did anything to hurt him, your life won’t be worth much.”

“Ian, calm down.” Harry surprises him by hugging him. “Spent most of the time we had together asking questions about you, now, didn’t he?”

 

Eggsy feels a pounding in his head, an ache in his thigh, and general throbs of pain all at once. He swallows and it feels like a rock is trying to force its way down his throat. His eyes slowly flutter open, and he realizes they’re the one thing that doesn’t hurt. He hears a constant tapping sound and tries to look to the sound but it’s past his peripheral vision. He slowly turns his head and groans as it shoots fire up his neck.

He sees Merlin look up from his tablet, eyes widening. “Hello, Gareth.” Merlin moves from his chair in the corner to a chair next to the bed. He reaches for Eggsy’s hand but pulls back at the last minute.

“Thanks. I’d shake yer hand, but I think I’d probably pass out,” Eggsy says softly. He desperately wishes Merlin would touch him, a thought he’s been having more frequently of late.

“How are you, lad?”

“Didya get tha number of tha truck that hit me?” 

“I’d say you took care of it. Nice move…poison blade to the buttocks.”

“I’m nothin’ if not classy.” Eggsy’s lips are dry and he smacks them together.

“Here.” Merlin hands him a cup with a straw. “Slow. Not too much right away.”

“Thanks, Da.” He frowns when Merlin doesn’t smile. “What’re ya doin’ here? Ready ta give me tha riot act on how I fucked up an’ got m’self shot, stabbed, an’ generally done over?”

“Of course not. I’m not your boss.” Merlin’s tone is brusque but his eyes are soft. “I also would never fault you for getting injured like this.”

“Guess I’m not gettin’ my victory parade.”

Merlin smiles. “Guess not.” He gives Eggsy more water. “To answer your question, I had some free time, and thought I would just sit with you. I hope that’s all right.”

“Of course it is. Thought you was ‘arry at first.”

“Ah. Right.” Merlin starts fussing with Eggsy’s bedcovers. 

“He likes ta rub it in when I’m in hospital. Ya beat him to it. Gotta say, happier ta see you.”

“Oh.” Merlin actually turns pink around the ears. Interesting. “Glad I could be of service.” He reaches up to touch Eggsy’s forehead and winces a bit.

“How bad is it?” He grabs Merlin’s hand and holds it. “Seriously, bruv.”

Merlin squeezes Eggsy’s hand and continues to hold it. “Could have been worse.” Eggsy makes a face. “Stitches in your forehead, quite a few lumps on the back of your head. They had you on concussion watch but that’s been lifted. Some bruising around your neck from where that fucking prick tried to choke you.”

“Aw, Merlin, the pretty things ya say,” Eggsy says, trying to sound coy but feeling foolish as his voice rasps.

“The bullet barely grazed your leg. I’ll be talking with the shop about that…it shouldn’t have done anything at all. But you’ll have a pretty scar to brag to the ladies about.”

“Won’t be doin’ much braggin’. Not to tha ladies, anyway.” Eggsy suddenly feels uncomfortable. He considers Merlin a friend and is interested in him as much more, but they’ve never sat down and discussed their romantic lives.

“Yes. Uh, Harry might have mentioned something about that. My apologies.” Merlin’s full out blushing now. He seems to realize he’s still holding Eggsy’s hand and slowly pulls away.

“You an’ ‘arry was discussin’ me?” Eggsy tries not to sound too pleased.

Merlin ignores him. “The stab wound to the thigh came very close to the femoral artery. A few centimeters closer and you could have bled out.” Merlin’s hazel eyes flutter shut for the briefest of moments.

“A cut to a major artery can cause death in six minutes if not properly stopped,” Eggsy chants. Merlin gives him an odd look. “Sorry. One of tha few things I remember from the Marines.”

“Well, it looks like you’re on the mend.”

“Thanks, Merlin.” Eggsy decides to hell with it and grabs Merlin’s hand again. “Ya talkin’ ta me…singin’…helped me while I waited fer ‘arry. I was scared ta fuckin’ death, not gonna lie.”

“Of course, lad. That’s my job.”

“Right. Yer job.” Eggsy nods and immediately regrets it.

“But I wasn’t going to leave you until you were safe,” Merlin adds quietly and Eggsy smiles at him. Merlin seems taken aback by the smile and now it’s Eggsy’s turn to blush.

“Ya sing real good, ya know. Didn’t expect that.”

“I am a man of many talents,” Merlin says and Eggsy laughs. He then groans and Merlin looks alarmed.

“Don’t worry. Just hurts when I…live.”

“Well, they’ll be coming along to give you pain medicine soon, I’m sure. I’ll let you rest.” He stands.

“Do…do ya hafta go? Like right now? Can…can ya stay a bit?” Eggsy bites his bottom lip.

“Of course, lad.” Merlin sits back down. He taps at his clipboard. “I’m sure if I scroll through You Tube enough, I could find video of Gerard Butler reading the weather…”

“Fuck off,” Eggsy says with a grin. “How about I give ya my report on tha mission? Don’t got nothin’ else ta do…Arthur will expect it sooner or later anyway. My voice ain’t as nice as yers, though.”

“The way it sounded for a moment on that rooftop, Eggsy…I wasn’t sure I was going to be hearing it for much longer. So talk as long as you’d like, or as long as you can.” Merlin gives him more water.

“Thanks.” They look at each other for a moment and then Eggsy starts his report.

 

The nurse comes in with pain medication just as Eggsy’s finishing his report. “Good, lad, now you can rest.” Merlin stands and moves out of her way.

“How long do I gotta be on that?” Eggsy frowns as he looks at the nurse. “Can handle it.”

“You have a serious stab wound to the thigh, Agent Gareth. This will help you sleep tonight.”

“Tonight, then, but that’s it.” His eyes are full of shame as he looks as Merlin. “I…I had a problem with pills before. Don’t like ‘em if I don’t need ‘em.”

“I believe that’s probably in your medical file, Gareth, but I’ll mention it to the doctor. Perhaps he can prescribe something that’s not a strong narcotic.” Merlin pats his shoulder.

The nurse adjusts Eggsy’s bed and leaves the room. Before Merlin can say anything else, Harry appears in the door. “Well, Eggsy, how are you?”

“Harry.” Eggsy beams at him and Merlin frowns. “Bout time ya got here.”

“I figured I’d let Merlin be the man at your bedside for a while,” Harry drawls, and Merlin glares at him. Harry takes Merlin’s seat.

“I’ll leave you two alone, then.” Merlin looks down at Eggsy. “Rest, lad.”

“Merlin, thank ya. Thank ya for today, thank ya fer sittin’ with me.”

“Any time, my boy.” The phrase slips out before he can stop it and Merlin’s mortified. Harry looks amused. Eggsy, surprisingly, looks pleased.

“Will ya come back tomorrow? If ya ain’t too busy? They said they was keepin’ me a few days.”  
“If you’d like, of course I’ll come down.”

“Good.” 

“Maybe if you’re lucky, Merlin will read you one of the exciting novels he’s been reading. What is it this week?” Harry asks.

Merlin glares. “At least I read the books in my library, unlike you, who only have them to make yourself LOOK well-read. I’m reading “Far From the Madding Crowd,” by Thomas Hardy.”

“Ya can read ta me if ya want,” Eggsy says. He shrugs and groans.

“Stay still and rest, or you’ll be stuck on missions guarding the Prince of Wales’ arse for the rest of your career,” Merlin says sternly.

“Yes, sir.” Eggsy smiles innocently and Merlin feels his heart melt. 

“Good night, Eggsy. Harry,” he snarls before leaving the room. 

Harry comes to find him an hour later as he’s working in his office. “Merlin…please tell me you see it.”

“See what? The pompous arse in front of me who has five new grey hairs on his temple?”

Merlin’s rewarded when Harry reaches up to touch his temple before he realizes what he’s doing. “You see that the boy has no interest in me, correct? I’m like a father figure to him. Nothing more.”

“I have no clue what you’re talking about, Harry. Ah.” Merlin clicks a few buttons. “Looks like I might have reason to send you to Brussels next week.”

“Merlin. You care for Eggsy. He cares for you. I refuse to speak like a teenager and say you “like” each other, because it’s more than that. Say something.”

“There’s nothing to say, Harry. You were right when you called him a boy. I own jumpers older than him.”

“That doesn’t matter. He’s lived a life quite unlike most young men his age. In many ways he’s as old as you or I.” Merlin doesn’t say anything. “Merlin…”

“Harry…don’t you have better things to do?”

“Better than watching my best friend pine over one of the nicest men I’ve ever met? Yes, I do have something better to do. And I’m doing it right now. SAY something or I will.”

“NO, you will not. I appreciate your concern, Harry, but…it’s not going to happen.” Merlin sighs and turns back to his computer. “Please just go away.”

 

The next morning Merlin holds off until ten o’clock. He finds things to do, even straightens the lab, before he finally gives in and wanders down to Medical, book in hand. Eggsy’s eyes are closed so Merlin tiptoes into the room. They open instantly when Merlin sits by the bed. “Merlin!” Eggsy struggles to sit up. “Thought you wasn’t comin’.”

“I’m sorry, lad. I had some things to attend to. Don’t…relax.” Merlin presses him back with a hand to the chest. “Let me adjust the bed.” He pushes the button until Eggsy’s in a seated position. “How’s that?”

“Fine.” Eggsy tenderly prods at his head. “Was gonna ask for a comb or somethin’, but I think even combin’ my hair will hurt.”

“You look fine, Eggsy,” Merlin says gently. “How did you sleep?”

“Fine, thanks to tha meds. Still feel like somethin’ ran me over. Woke up at seven, tried ta stay awake for ya.”

“I’m sorry,” Merlin says again. “If I’d had known you were waiting for me…but you probably needed the rest.”

“Zat yer book, the one you was talkin’ about yesterday?” Merlin nods. “What’s it about?”

“I don’t really need to read it to you. I’m sure you wouldn’t be interested, it would bore you…”

“M’sure you can explain the big words ta me,” Eggsy says, sulking. Merlin’s heart breaks.

“No, lad, that’s not what I meant! I just meant it’s a classic…not very thrilling. It’s one of my guilty pleasures, classic literature. My hobbies are a bit eclectic, I’m afraid…classic literature, online poker, trivia night at my local.”

“Ya like trivia night?” Eggsy’s face lights up. “I fuckin’ LOVE trivia night. Can’t ever go with my mates…” Eggsy blushes a bit. “I…I’m a little more…knowledgeable than they are. Not much fun.”

“Well, when you’re better, you’re welcome to come with me.” The words come out before Merlin can stop them. 

“Really? That’d be fuckin’ aces, Merlin. It’s a date, then.” Eggsy looks horrified. “A…a date ta hang out, I mean.”

“Right.” Merlin stares at the book in his lap.

“I mean…I’m sure ya…ya know, have people ya go with on tha regular.”

“No. I usually go by myself. No one else in my life would enjoy it.”

“I would. I mean it.” Eggsy reaches out and touches his hand. “I understand, ya know, not havin’ someone ta share things with, the things ya like. I’d be happy ta go with ya.”

“I’d be happy to have you come along. It’s on Wednesdays…I usually am able to make it.”

“Well, once I’m up an’ about, we’ll go.” Eggsy points to the book. “So…this.”

“Oh. Well, it’s about a young woman who inherits money and a farm. She runs it on her own, which, in this day and time, is very irregular. She meets three men…one of whom loves her from the start and proposes, but she says no. Not because she doesn’t like him, but because she wants to be independent and free, and feels she cannot do that as a wife. And then, of course, there’s high drama, misunderstandings, all sorts of drivel.”

“Where are you at now? Just read from there.”

“I’m at the proposal. I…” Merlin stares at him. “You’re serious.”

“I like yer voice in my ear, Merlin. Told ya that. Wasn’t lyin’. I know readin’ out loud isn’t tha most thrillin’ way ta spend a morning, so if ya don’t want to…”

“No. I wouldn’t mind in the slightest.” Merlin smiles at him. “But don’t tell anyone. It messes with my reputation as a heartless robot.”

“Cross my heart,” Eggsy says, smiling up at him.

Merlin clears his throat. “Why won’t you have me?” He appealed, creeping round the holly to reach her side. “I cannot,” she said, retreating. “But why,” he persisted, standing still at last in despair of ever reaching her, and racing over the bush. “Because I don’t love you.” "Yes, but — — " She contracted a yawn to an inoffensive smallness, so that it was hardly ill-mannered at all. "I don't love you." she said." "But I love you — and, as for myself, I am content to be liked." "Oh Mr. Oak — that's very fine! You'd get to despise me." "Never." said Mr. Oak, so earnestly that he seemed to be coming, by the force of his words, straight through the bush and into her arms. "I shall do one thing in this life — one thing certain — that is, love you, and long for you, and keep wanting you till I die." His voice had a genuine pathos now, and his large brown hands perceptibly trembled. "It seems dreadfully wrong not to have you when you feel so much!" she said with a little distress, and looking hopelessly around for some means of escape from her moral dilemma. "How I wish I hadn't run after you!" However she seemed to have a short cut for getting back to cheerfulness, and set her face to signify archness. "It wouldn't do, M.r Oak. I want somebody to tame me; I am too independent; and you would never be able to, I know." Merlin looked up at Eggsy, assuming he’d be asleep again.

“Okay, that’s amazin’. I mean, it’s romantic an’ sexy an’ frustratin’ all at once, innit?”

Merlin marks his place with his finger. “Explain.”

“Romantic, of course…who don’t wanna hear someone say they’ll love you, long for you, an’ want you til they die? Frustratin’, because who can say NO to that? I mean, who gets ta hear that every day? No one, that’s who.”

“I agree with all of that. I don’t know that I’ve ever seen it as sexy, though.”

Eggsy blushes. “Well, maybe that’s just me, then. The part about wantin’ someone ta tame her…hit me hard.” He shrugs. “Kink of mine, I guess. Plus it’s you readin’…told ya I liked yer voice.”

“I think this medication should be checked. This isn’t the normal cheeky Eggsy Unwin I’ve grown to know.”

“Never really been much one-on-one with us, has there?”

Merlin blinks and realizes it’s true. They’ve spent very little time together one-on-one outside of work. “I suppose not.”

“I didn’t know ya played trivia in pubs. Bet ya didn’t know I volunteer at Daisy’s school in my free time.”

“No, I didn’t,” Merlin said in surprise.

“I help in tha classroom, clean up for tha teachers, sometimes I lead games. Even help some kids with readin’. Don’t get ta do it much, but I like ta help.”

“I’m not surprised,” Merlin says sincerely. Eggsy’s one of the most generous people he’s ever met. 

“Play footie on tha weekends if I get the chance. Great league in town…you play?”

“I do,” Merlin admits.

“Christ, of course ya do! Long legs like yours?”

“You’ve never seen me without trousers. I mean, in shorts,” Merlin corrects quickly. “I have bird legs.”

“Don’t matter as long as ya can run fast,” Eggsy points out. “I’d like ta see ya in shorts, though.”

Merlin waits for another smart remark but it doesn’t come. Eggsy studies his hands. “I suppose I thought you were quite social in your free time. Young, good-looking lad like you. I supposed you’d be out at a club, or perhaps spending time with Roxy.”

“Roxy’s my mate, one of my best mates,” Eggsy says quickly. “But she’s like a sis ta me, that’s all. I used ta go ta clubs…lotsa stuff ‘round there I don’t wanna get into. Not worth it. I’m mostly a homebody, if I ain’t with mum and Daisy.” He looks up at Merlin with a shy smile. “Ya…ya think I’m good-looking?”

“You know you are. You’ve never had a problem getting someone’s attention on a mission.”

“That’s on a mission.” Eggsy shrugs. “Can’t ever get tha ones I want, really. Course, I usually shoot way outta my league.”

“What’s your league?” Merlin says before he thinks, and Christ, this visit’s gone down a path he didn’t know existed.

Eggsy clears his throat. “Uh, well, usually older, fit gents with long legs an’ a voice that keeps me awake at night.”

Merlin turns red. He can’t keep himself from saying, “So, Harry, then.”

Eggsy actually snorts. “Please, Merlin. Tha only way ‘arry’s voice would keep me awake at night is if he was in my nightmares, orderin’ me about in that snotty tone he has when I don’t do shit right.”

Merlin laughs at the image. “Really, Eggsy, is THAT the fork you’re using to stab that drug dealer?” He asks in an imitation of Harry’s perfect accent.

“My dear boy, I told you, we don’t strangle our enemies with our best silk ties.” Eggsy’s accent is better, and Merlin roars with laughter.

“Please tell me he’s heard you mimic him.” Merlin wipes a tear from his eye.

“Not yet. I value my junk right where it is, thanks.” Eggsy sobers and looks at him. “Merlin, ‘arry mentioned once…were ya a thing?”

“No,” Merlin says immediately. “We were an experiment…one that lasted exactly four days and failed spectacularly. We are only friends, good friends.”

“So…do ya…would ya…would anyone be mad if I went ta trivia night with ya?”

“Only Percival, because he’s asked three times and I’d never tell him where I went. He’s the last person I want to spend my free time with.” Eggsy groans in agreement. Merlin decides to dive in. If it blows up in his face, he’s sending Harry to Antarctica. “Do…do you have anyone? That would be angry if you went somewhere with me?”

“No. I don’t have anyone special at all.” Eggsy looks sad at the thought, and Merlin wants to kiss him until he smiles again. 

“Well, then I guess you were right. It is a date after all…if you’d like it to be.”

Eggsy’s smile is pleased, the look in his blue eyes only defined by the word joyful. “I’d like that very much, Merlin.”


	2. Chapter 2

2

“Can I ask you a question, ‘arry?”

“Of course, Eggsy. But finish your pudding first. I haven’t had lunch and it’s looking quite tempting.” Eggsy holds out the plastic bowl. “No, you need your nourishment. I’m fine.” Although Harry does look rather longingly at the bowl. He’d arrived a little before twelve, relieving Merlin, who had to go take care of some actual work.

“For fuck’s sake, ‘arry, take it.”

Harry beams and takes the bowl. “You’re too kind. Now, your question?”

Eggsy has to smile at the picture in front of him. Posh super spy Harry Hart, looking immaculate in a dark blue waistcoat and trousers, happily licking chocolate pudding from a spoon. “It’s…it’s about Merlin.”

“Ask away. I am full of delicious stories about our wizard.”

“I…I think we might have a date.” Harry chokes on his pudding. “Yeah. We was talkin’ about hobbies an’ stuff, an’ he mentioned trivia night at his local, an’ he invited me. An’ then…an’ then we was talkin’ about tha fact that neither of us has anyone at home who’d be mad if we went out with the other.”

“He invited you to trivia night?” Harry’s gaping at him now. “I can’t even find out where he goes for trivia night.”

“Yeah, well…” Eggsy blushes a bit. “I…I…Christ this sounds so fuckin’ stupid. I’ve liked him fer a while now…like a crush or somethin’? Because I knew nothin’ could ever come of it. Didn’t even know he liked blokes until ya mentioned it. An’…now, it’s like he’s interested.” 

“Of course he’s interested, my boy. You’re an amazing person and hot as fuck. Who wouldn’t want you?”

“You,” Eggsy says immediately.

Harry rolls his eyes. “I would wreck you, Eggsy.” Eggsy rolls HIS eyes. “We are much better as friends. I think we’d have a very good time in bed…but it would ruin everything else we have.”

“Probably,” Eggsy admits. He thinks for a moment. “Do ya think it’s because he feels bad that I got hurt?”

“If Merlin shagged everyone he felt guilty about, he’d never leave his bedroom,” Harry points out. 

“He…he’s read my file, right, ‘arry?” Harry nods, looking a bit lost. “So he knows my past. What I had ta do.”

Harry leans forward, anger in his dark eyes. “What you had to do was put food on the table and save your mother and sister from being beaten by that waste of space you called your stepfather. It absolutely has nothing to do with the person you are.”

“But…I’m used goods. An’ not in tha good way.”

“Oh, Eggsy.” Harry puts down the bowl and takes Eggsy’s hand. “Merlin doesn’t care about all of that. There are things in everyone’s past that they’re not proud of. The difference in all of this is that most of us made a choice. You didn’t have a choice.”

“I feel like he could do better.”

“I’m sure he feels the same way. He probably sees himself as a grumpy old man in ratty jumpers sitting behind a computer all day.”

“He’s not THAT grumpy…he has a lot of responsibility. An’ I like tha jumpers. They make his shoulders look real broad, ya know? An’ he’s fuckin’ brilliant behind those computers.”

Harry grins. “Well, don’t hold back, my boy. Tell me how you really feel about him.”

Eggsy turns bright red. “Oh." He fusses a bit with one of his bandages. “I know yer pushin’ for this, ‘arry, but don’t ya think I’m too young fer ‘im?”

“No, I don’t, Eggsy. I think you are a very special young man who is, in many ways, wise beyond his years. You may not have some of the experiences we’ve had, but you’ve seen so many other things. And I think your youth could be good for him.” Harry sighs. “It’s just a date. Just one night. It could go terribly, and you realize it wasn’t meant to be. OR…it could be the best night of your life. Just let it happen.” Harry stands. “I need to go. Merlin mentioned I might have to go to Brussels next week, and I probably should find out what’s going on.”

“Thanks, ‘arry.”

Harry gently tousels his hair. “Rest, Eggsy, so you can get out of here.” Eggsy nods obediently and sighs as Harry leaves. He has a lot to think about now.

 

It’s a week after Eggsy’s mission and Merlin’s buried himself in work. He doesn’t want to be a nuisance in Medical, even though Eggsy always seems happy to see him. He’s sure he’s just a necessary diversion; he knows from experience that Medical can be quite boring.

“No, you idiots, that is NOT where you need to be. Jesus, does no one listen to me?” Merlin scowls as he reads over the plans for the next mission in Egypt. Someone knocks on his door and he growls in that general direction. This is not a good time for an interruption. “Enter!”

“May I come in?” Eggsy pokes his head in the door.

Merlin’s heart jumps into his ears. Suddenly this feels like the perfect time for an interruption. “Of course, lad. What are you doing here?”

“I brought you something.” He slowly walks across the room and stops by the desk. Merlin motions to a chair and he sits. “I know you don’t often take a break when you’re working, an’ you was takin’ lots of breaks ta see me. Bet yer playin’ catchup now, ain’t ya?”

“Everything important got done.”

“Asked ‘arry, said ya liked these eclairs…went downtown an’ picked ‘em up fer ya.” Eggsy pulls a plate of three eclairs from a paper bag. 

“Eggsy…are you sure you should have been downtown? You’re still on the mend.” Merlin is torn between feeling touched by his thoughtfulness and concern for his physical well-being.

“Roxy went with me. Took my time, swear down.” He stands again. “Well, just wanted ta say thank ya for comin’ down when ya did. Haven’t seen ya fer the last few days, so figured you was busy. Appreciate ya spendin’ some of yer precious time with me.” He nods and turns for the door.

He sounds hurt. “Eggsy, wait. I’m sorry I haven’t been down much. I’ve been busy, but I didn’t want to be a bother.”

Eggsy turns around and glares at him. “Only time you’s a bother is when I’m tryin’ ta do my job an’ ya think ya can do it better than me.” He winks at him.

“That would be EVERY time, lad.” Merlin smiles, then blushes. “I…I liked sitting with you. Very much. I’m…” He throws up his hands and decides to be honest. “I like you very much, Eggsy, and I want to get to know you better. I’m just…not very good at it. I’m better at barking orders and organizing things.”

Eggsy’s smile is warm. “Well, maybe, eventually, you can bark orders at me when I’m NOT on a mission.” Merlin swallows hard and tries not to imagine it. “An’ I’m a fuckin’ mess, ya know that. Ya can organize me all ya want.” Merlin laughs. “I like ya, too, Merlin. Feel so fuckin’ nervous around ya now. Always have…yer Merlin, tha one that pretty much made me a Kingsman. You an’ ‘arry.”

“That is not correct, lad. Harry brought you to Kingsman. I helped you find your way. Only you could make yourself a Kingsman.”

“Still. Guess I must like ya a lot…never felt this way about a bloke before. Never felt this way about anyone,” he quickly adds. 

“Please sit, Eggsy.” Merlin pats the seat right next to him and Eggsy sits, a shy smile on his face. “I suppose you’ve been released from Medical?” He asks, even though he knows the answer.

“Yes. Yesterday. Spent tha day havin’ Mum fuss over me. She thinks I was attacked on tha Tube.”

“How are you?” Merlin gently rests a hand on Eggsy’s knee. 

“Sore, but feelin’ better.” Eggsy reaches up to the cut on his forehead. “Gonna have quite tha scar here. Maybe I’ll look scarier now.”

“You’re absolutely terrifying as you were,” Merlin says with a straight face, and Eggsy snorts.

Eggsy pushes the plate towards him. “Eat, Merlin. I went all that way, just barely outta Medical. Least ya can do.” He puts on a beautiful pout and God, Merlin wants to kiss him.

“That is pathetic, lad. It’s good I’m a stubborn old fool who is not affected by such a face.” He takes a bite of the éclair. Eggsy beams at him and the éclair taste better than any Merlin’s eaten before.

“I didn’t bring tea…figured ya’d have some in here.”

“I do. Please help yourself.” Eggsy goes to the table and starts to pour tea. Merlin looks at his monitor. “You’re not the only one who’s nervous in all this. I like you a lot as well, and, well, you’re not like anyone I’ve been interested in before.”

Eggsy turns around, frowning. “Somethin’ wrong with me, then?”

“No!” Merlin says quickly. He takes the cup from Eggsy. “You’re just…you said the other day about me being out of your league? I feel the same way. I’m so old, socially awkward, tied to my work.”

“Merlin.” Eggsy puts his own cup down and gently touches Merlin’s shoulder. “I think yer fuckin’ fit. Ya have ta be a bit…defensive…cuz look at yer job. Ya send us out every day, never knowin’ if we’ll come back. Gotta be hard for ya. I…I’ll take whatever yer able ta give me. Startin’ with trivia night. It’s on Wednesday, innit?”

“It is. Lad, don’t make me tell you again. Sit down.” He points at the chair.

“Yes, SIR,” Eggsy says with a cheeky grin and Merlin groans.

“I’ve always felt that the way you behave in the field would probably be the death of me. Now I’m beginning to think you may be the death of me in general.” Eggsy winks again. “Yes, they’re having it next Wednesday. Would…are you sure?’

“Never more sure of anything in my life, bruv.” 

“It starts at seven…shall I pick you up at six? It’s best to get there early, find a decent seat. Perhaps we could get something to eat while we wait.” Merlin’s palms are sweating. He can’t remember the last times his palms were sweating like this.

“Yer…yer gonna pick me up? Like a proper date?” Eggsy’s blushing and looking pleased all at once.

“Of course. Or is that not how it’s done nowadays? I haven’t taken someone out since…God…probably since before you were born, and that was when I was still trying to convince myself I liked women.”

“I guess it’s how it’s done, I mean, I…I’ve never been asked out on a date like this. Took a few birds out, but we normally just met somewhere. I would love for ya ta pick me up at mine.” Eggsy gives him an odd look. “Ya used ta date women?”

“I tried, but it felt the way it probably feels when you go out with Roxy. I had a nice time but didn’t want it to go further. Things were a bit different back in my day.” Merlin sighs. “And now I feel ANCIENT that I’m able to say “back in my day.” Christ.”

“Yes, yer an absolutely dinosaur,” Eggsy says sarcastically. “I think ya need ta shut yerself up with another éclair an’ don’t talk that shite ta me again, ya got it?” Merlin nods, a flood of happiness rushing through his body. “Always sorta interested in both…never had long-term anythin’ with either, though.”

“I see.” Merlin sighs.

Eggsy reaches over and takes his hand. “I’m glad yer takin’ me out on a date, Merlin. M’really lookin’ forward to it.”

Merlin looks at their hands and slowly brings them up to his mouth. He gently kisses Eggsy’s knuckles. “I am, too.”

Eggsy takes a ragged breath, staring at his hand. “That felt…fuck. That was just my hand.” His smile is brilliant. “I’ll let ya get ta work, then.” He slowly starts to stand.

“No! Stay!” Merlin realizes he’s hanging onto Eggsy’s hand and slowly releases it. “If…if you’d like. I have to work, but I’d enjoy your company, if you don’t have anything else to do.”

“All right.” Eggsy scoots the chair closer. “Are ya allowed ta tell me what yer workin’ on?”

Merlin can smell his shampoo and inhales deeply. “Prepping a mission for Kay and Tor in Egypt. Whoever put this together in my department deserves to be shot.” He turns the monitor and brings the file up. 

“Guns…fuck that’s a lot of guns.” Eggsy scans the monitor and blinks. “Why would they fly into Alexandria? Wouldn’t it be better to come in on the water?”

“THANK YOU. I knew you were a brilliant boy. My thoughts exactly.”

“You…you think I’m brilliant?”

Merlin hadn’t realized he’d even said it. “I think you’re a lot of things, lad. Brilliant is only one of them.”

Eggsy blushes and curls up in his chair with his tea.

 

Eggsy paces in front of his door at 5:45, nervously biting at a fingernail. He knows it’s just Merlin, someone he’d known for a few years, but he feels like it’s the first time they’ve met. The knock at the door makes him jump. He takes a deep breath and opens the door. “Hey, Merlin, how…” His mouth falls open.

“Is there something wrong, lad? I’m sorry I’m a few minutes early, I was…I was nervous and hurried, I suppose.” Merlin looks uncomfortable.

Eggsy takes in the black jeans and tight green vest, and especially the battered brown leather jacket that brings out Merlin’s eyes. “I…holy fuck, Merlin. You’re fucking FIT.”

Merlin smiles and relaxes. “Thank you. I don’t always wear jumpers and trousers. You look nice as well.”

Eggsy shrugs. “Jeans and a shirt, nothin’ fancy.”

“You look good. That blue really brings out your eyes.” Merlin’s eyes run over him and suddenly Eggsy feels hot all over.

“Feelin’ good, Merlin.”

“Ready?”

“Yes. I’m starvin’.” Eggsy grabs a jacket and Merlin rolls his eyes. “Should I tell ya how much this cost?”

“No, because it will only make it worse. Really, Eggsy.”

“I think I’ll wear it from now on just cuz ya hate it so much.” Eggsy snickers as Merlin rolls his eyes again.

“In all honesty, Eggsy, you might want to wear something a bit heavier.”

“I’ll be fine…not that cold tonight.”

“If you say so.” Merlin steps aside so Eggsy can come out and lock the door. “But don’t say I didn’t warn you.”

“Well, we don’t have far to go, and…” Eggsy almost falls down his steps as he watches Merlin go through his gate and out to a motorcycle at the curb. “Ya…ya have a motorcycle?” He kicks himself as his voice goes into a definite squeak.

“Is that a problem? You’re not afraid of them, are you?” Merlin frowns. “I suppose I should have asked. It’s just so much easier than having a car around town.”

“No, I mean, I’ve only been on one once or twice.” Eggsy forces his legs to move down the walk. Merlin. In a leather jacket. On a fucking motorcycle. This is his life right now?

“Do you trust me, lad?” Merlin says softly, holding out a helmet.

“With my life,” Eggsy says honestly. Merlin clears his throat and gets on the bike.

“Just hold on around my waist, if you don’t mind, and lean when I lean, all right?” He waits for Eggsy’s nod before putting his helmet on and starting the engine. Eggsy puts on the helmet, takes a deep breath, and pulls himself up and over the seat, mindful of his still healing thigh. He places his feet where he’s supposed to and wraps his arms around Merlin’s waist. Merlin pats one of Eggsy’s hands and the bike roars into motion. 

Eggsy desperately wishes he didn’t have to wear the helmet. He’d love to be zooming around town behind Merlin, his head on Merlin’s broad back. He decides to just enjoy the ride, loving the way Merlin’s body easily takes the turns, loving the way his arms feel around Merlin’s waist. It seems like no time at all until they’re at the small parking lot. Eggsy supposes he should be cold; his jacket is thin. But he doesn’t feel anything, especially when Merlin takes off his helmet and smiles at him.

“All right?”

Eggsy pulls off his helmet and immediately fixes his hair. “Guess you don’t have this problem. Yes, fine. That was…fun.”

“Good. And your hair looks perfect.” 

Eggsy snorts and rolls his eyes. Merlin locks the bike and they carry their helmets with them to the pub down the block. “I’ve never been here before.” Eggsy eyes up the tiny pub.

“That’s why I love this place. No one seems to know about it.” He pushes the door open but allows Eggsy to go in first. 

“Merlin!” The bartender yells, and four or five other people follow suit. “Your usual, then?”

“Yes please. What do you want to drink?” Merlin asks Eggsy.

“Beer. Don’t care what kind.”

“Make it two, Jim.” Merlin leads the way to a small booth in the back. “My usual spot.”

Eggsy slides into the booth, putting his helmet on the bench next to him. “I like this place.” It’s small and dark, but not too dark. The tables are covered in scratches, there are posters and mirrors on the walls, and it looks like the kind of place you could spend hours in with your friends. 

“I’m glad. I normally just get shepherd’s pie but everything here is very good.” 

“Merlin, love, good to see you.” The waitress, a woman about Merlin’s age, beams at him. Her eyebrows raise as she looks at Eggsy. “And what’s this?”

“Melinda, this is Eggsy, a coworker. He enjoys trivia, so I brought him along tonight.” Merlin looks a bit nervous as he looks from the woman to Eggsy.

“Pleased ta meet ya,” Eggsy says politely.

“Isn’t he a charmer?” She reaches over and actually pinches his cheek. “Glad to see you here with someone, Merlin. Shouldn’t be alone all the time.” She plunks down their beer. “Now, what can I get you?”

“The usual,” Merlin says.

“Make it two,” Eggsy says immediately.

“You got it.” She smiles at them before walking away.

“I hope…I…I don’t want you to think I’m ashamed to be here on a date with you,” Merlin says quietly, picking at a crack in the table. “I just…I’m not…”

“Merlin.” Eggsy reaches out and just barely touches Merlin’s fingertip with his own. “It’s all right. I get it. If I was here with my mates, I wouldn’t be advertisin’ a date with a bloke. Not a first date, anyway. They say they’d understand, but…” Eggsy shrugs.

“So, not on a first date. What about a fourth or fifth date?” Merlin asks.

Eggsy gives him a sly grin. “I’d be sittin’ on yer fuckin’ lap by then, bruv.”

Merlin smiles and Eggsy’s relieved. “May I ask you a question?”

“Course.”

“This is going to sound very strange, and not first date material…but we’ve known each other so long, and we’ve been through quite a lot together. I feel I can ask it now.” Eggsy waves his hand, trying to get Merlin to get on with it. “You said you…you like both sexes. Are you looking to get married someday? Have children?”

“Well, I can do both of those things with both sexes, can’t I?” Eggsy points out. Merlin slowly nods. “Haven’t thought that far, but yes, I’d like something serious. Don’t know about marriage or kids, not with my life, but I honestly think it depends on the person, not what they got between their legs.” 

“I understand. I also want something serious, more than just dating or sleeping together.” 

“To be honest, growin’ up, I never looked that far. Just wanted ta stay alive an’ outta tha nick, ya know? An’ both those things were hard with Dean around.” Eggsy frowns and looks down. 

“Eggsy…”

“I know ya know my history, Merlin. An’ I’m not just talkin’ about runnin’ drugs fer Dean. I’m talkin’ about tha other stuff…before I went in tha Marines.” Eggsy feels his face flame. “Ya know about that, an’ yet here ya are on a date with me.”

“Eggsy, look at me, please.” Eggsy slowly looks up and meets Merlin’s gaze. “That was not you. Not the man I see before me. That was a scared boy who had no choices, who did what he had to do. It doesn’t make you dirty or used or anything less than a wonderful person. I know about it, but I don’t care. I hope you can believe me.”

Eggsy feels Merlin’s little finger briefly loop over his own and then release it. “I believe ya. Thanks, Merlin. It’s somethin’ that’s always bothered me since comin’ ta Kingsman. I know I ain’t got tha education most of those idiots had but I could deal with that. But this…all the smartarse comments in tha world can’t make this go away.”

“It’s away, Eggsy. It’s done and gone.”

“Here you go, boys.” Melinda brings their food. “Another beer?”

“Please,” Eggsy says, and Merlin nods.

They chat as they eat, Merlin telling some stories about his life in Scotland. Eggsy’d never realized that Merlin had grown up almost as poor as he had. He didn’t go to a fancy school, all of his technical skills were self-taught. “Oh, it’s almost seven. I’ll get our pad.” Merlin goes over the bar and signs up for one of the trivia pads. 

“Yer amazin’, Merlin,” Eggsy says as soon as Merlin returns.

“I walked across the pub, Eggsy. Not quite award winning.”

“No, you wanker. What you did with your life.” Eggsy shakes his head.

“And now you know why I’ve watched you with so much pride, Eggsy. I know what it’s like to fight you way up and out. And now you know why I’m so interested in you.” Merlin busies himself with the tablet.

“So, you see yerself in me an’ ya asked me out? That’s a bit narcissistic, innit?” Eggsy asks with a straight face.

“No! That’s not why…I mean, I suppose it sounded…” Merlin stops talking as Eggsy finally grins. “You are a mouthy little brat.”

“An’ ya like it. Ya like that I play with ya.”

“I like the way you play with me very much,” Merlin says quietly and Eggsy actually shivers. It’s Merlin’s turn to grin.

“Idiot.”

They briefly discuss their strategy and decide Merlin will cover any questions regarding literature, history, or technology. Eggsy agrees to pop culture, modern music, and some science, because he’s always been interested in astronomy and physics. They’ll share current events, sports, and geography, because in their line of work, they’ve learned more about the world than they’d ever wanted to know.

Merlin slides over in the booth. “Sit next to me, lad. It’ll be easier.”

Eggsy obediently comes to the other side of the booth and sits down. He can smell Merlin’s cologne and he gets dizzy for a moment. “Ever win?”

“At least twice a month,” Merlin says. Eggsy rolls his eyes. “But there are certain categories I do a lot of guessing on.”

The game begins and they bend their heads over the tablet. Eggsy’s impressed with Merlin’s knowledge, but he holds his own fairly well. A little more than an hour later they’re walking out of the pub with one hundred pounds. “We make a good team, don’t we?” Eggsy asked, bouncing a little bit as they go back to the motorcycle.

“I could have done pretty well by myself.” Eggsy stops bouncing. “But it’s never been half as enjoyable.” Merlin counts through the cash. “Here’s your half.”

“The fuck it is!” Eggsy almost yells. “Yer pub, yer game. I was only taggin’ along.”

“Eggsy…”

“Merlin…”

Merlin grabs Eggsy by the back of his jacket. “Take the fifty.” Merlin actually slides the money into the back pocket of Eggsy’s jeans and he forgets to breathe. 

“Thank you,” Eggsy whispers and he hears Merlin chuckle. 

Again the ride is over far too quickly, and they’re soon back in front of Eggsy’s house. “Here you are, then.” Merlin turns off the motorcycle.

“Come in? Just for a minute?” Eggsy asks hopefully. Actually, he wouldn’t mind if Merlin stayed for the next twenty-four hours, but a minute will do.

“If you’d like.” Merlin locks the bike and follows Eggsy up the path.

“Yer place like this?” Eggsy asks as he unlocks the door and turns the light on.

“A little bigger, perhaps. Yours is decorated much nicer,” Merlin says. “But then again, I’m not home much.”

“Let me give you the grand tour.” Eggsy sweeps his hands out. “The hall, of course. The living room.” Merlin smiles at the pictures of Daisy on the table. “Gotta have my flower with me everywhere. She has a small bedroom upstairs, my room’s up there, of course.” He leads the way back down the hall. “Other parlour in here…kitchen up front.” He turns on the kitchen light.

“Christ.” Merlin blinks at the pots and pans hanging from the ceiling. “You cook?”

“I do. Taught m’self tha basics…Mum wasn’t…around much for a while, so I had ta make do. Now I do it cuz I like it.” Eggsy leans against the kitchen counter. “Do you cook?”

“I keep myself fed,” Merlin says simply. He looks at Eggsy for a moment.

“So…I invited ya in because I figured ya might wanna kiss me under my porch light an’ everythin’…at least I was hopin’…but I don’t gotta porch light, plus my neighbors are nosey as fuck.” Eggsy blushes. 

“A kiss under your porch light?”

“Well, this was a very traditional date, wasn’t it? Ya picked me up, took me out for dinner, brought me back home…” Eggsy’s beginning to feel embarrassed. Perhaps he should have allowed Merlin to take the initiative on kissing.

“Yes, a very traditional date, I suppose.” He comes over and stands in front of Eggsy. He puts his hands on Eggsy’s shoulders, leans in, and gives him a very chaste kiss, their lips barely touching. He pulls back for a split second, and gives him another closed-mouth kiss. “Like that?”

“Yes.”

“I probably would have done a little better than that.” He cups Eggsy’s chin in his hands and kisses him, a slow kiss that starts sweet but then Merlin’s tongue is sliding along Eggsy’s lips, teasing and asking for permission. Eggsy opens his mouth and Merlin’s tongue is barely touching his. Eggsy actually gasps against his mouth. 

Merlin backs away and Eggsy stares at him. “That…that’s what I was thinkin’, I guess. Good first date kiss.”

“Okay. So that’s out of the way, then.”

“Right,” Eggsy says, taking a deep breath. “So, I was thinkin’…”

Merlin presses him against the counter, one hand at the side of his neck and the other at the nape. He kisses Eggsy again and again, each time pushing his tongue farther into Eggsy’s mouth. Eggsy whimpers, hands fisting at the leather jacket. Merlin’s hands move to Eggsy’s waist and suddenly he’s lifted up and onto the counter. Their heads are at the same level now, and Merlin’s hands go back to Eggsy’s neck again. One thumb is caressing under his ear while the other hand trails through the soft hair at the back of Eggsy’s neck. Eggsy’s brain finally kicks in with the rest of his body and he remembers how to kiss back. It’s odd not having someone’s hair to play with, and he’s not quite sure what to do with his hands. He moans and fumbles with Merlin’s jacket.

“Eggsy.” Merlin frowns and steps back.

“No, just…just wanna get my arms around ya,” Eggsy says honestly.

Merlin swallows hard, removes his jacket and tosses it in the direction of a chair. Eggsy groans as his hands slide up the strong back, muscles hard and thick under his touch. He fists his hands in the tight shirt as Merlin kisses him again, nibbling on his bottom lip, gently sucking on his tongue. Eggsy growls into Merlin’s mouth, pulling him as close as he can, and actually wrapping his legs around Merlin’s waist. Merlin’s hands slide down to grab at his backside, pulling him in tight.

Merlin is the first to break away, leaning his forehead against Eggsy’s as he pants for breath. “Lad, I may be traditional in many things, but kissing is not one of them.”

“Fuck me,” Eggsy says weakly. Merlin chuckles. Eggsy toys with the hem of Merlin’s shirt. “If…if ya wanted, we could take this upstairs.”

“No, Eggsy.”

“Right. Sorry.” Eggsy pushes himself down from the counter and turns around to straighten what his backside had moved aside. Of course Merlin doesn’t want that. A kiss in the kitchen, that’s one thing. But he doesn’t want to take this any further. Merlin’s mature and experienced and Eggsy is obviously someone who gives it up on the first date.

“Eggsy.” Merlin slowly turns him around. “Do not think for one second that I’m saying no because I don’t want you.” He pulls Eggsy close and gently thrusts against him. “I think you can see that’s not true.” Eggsy tries not to grind against the delicious hardness that’s pushing at the front of Merlin’s jeans. “I’m very interested. But I’m also interested in you and where this could go. We agreed earlier that we’d both like a relationship with someone someday. And right now, I’m not thinking about this with anyone else. I don’t want to rush into things and have it ruin whatever else could have happened between us.” Merlin takes Eggsy’s hand and kisses it. “I hope that doesn’t scare you, that I’m thinking so long-term already.”

“No, it doesn’t.” Eggsy feels as if his whole body is smiling. “I just hope I didn’t mess up anythin’ by offerin’.”

“No. Someone like you wanting someone like me in your bed? It can only be flattering.”

Eggsy pulls Merlin back in for another kiss. “If ya fuck as well as ya kiss, Merlin, I might not live through it.”

“Another thing I’m not very traditional about.”

“Fuck,” Eggsy groans, burying his head in Merlin’s chest. He kisses Merlin’s chest, then slowly turns his head to kiss Merlin’s nipple through the fabric.

“Christ, lad, you are a fucking temptation.” Merlin drags his head up by his hair and gives him a hard kiss. “I need to go before I take you on your kitchen floor.”

“Second date activity,” Eggsy says cheerfully and Merlin laughs. “Maybe third date.”

“So…there’s definitely going to be a second and third date?” Merlin asks.

“I hope so.” 

Merlin gives Eggsy one more kiss, a slow tender kiss that makes Eggsy’s knees weak. “I’ll see you tomorrow at HQ.” He picks up his jacket and puts it on.

“Be careful going home,” Eggsy orders. “Text me when ya get there? Let me know yer okay?”

“Of course.” Merlin kisses his forehead and Eggsy walks him to the door.

“I had a really good time t’night, Merlin. Thanks for askin’ me.”

“Thank you for saying yes.” Merlin opens the door, turns back, and gives him one more kiss. “Make me leave.”

“Leave or there will be no sex on the kitchen floor for ya EVER,” Eggsy says sternly.

“I’m going! Good night.” Merlin runs out the door and Eggsy laughs as he closes it behind him. 

Eggsy leans against it and stares at the ceiling for ten minutes with a goofy smile on his face.

 

Merlin puts the bike in the garage, hangs up his helmet and jacket, and pulls out his phone. _In my hallway at home, all safe. Thank you again for tonight._ He sends that and follows it with _I could have spent all night kissing you._ He hopes that’s not too silly or romantic.

_Me 2_ , comes the quick response. _Thx 4 2nite, and 4 letting me know UR home._

_Sweet dreams, Eggsy._ Merlin puts the phone down and prepares his tea for the next morning. His phone dings but he forces himself to finish his nightly ritual before picking it up.

There’s a photo waiting. A selfie of a shirtless Eggsy blowing him a kiss. _I think I know what I’ll be dreaming about. Night, Merlin._

Merlin saves the picture and only looks at it eight times before he goes to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

3

They don’t have much time to discuss their first date or plan a second, as Merlin is wrapped up in working out the debacle that is the Egypt mission, and Eggsy’s sent out to Japan. The mission is more intel gathering than anything else, so Merlin isn’t too worried, but he still occasionally checks with his employee working as Eggsy’s handler. They communicate via text once or twice, but Merlin’s stuck in HQ until all hours of the night and the time difference doesn’t help.

The Egypt mission is finally on course and Merlin’s able to sleep at home for once. He comes into HQ the next morning hell bent on one thing: finding out how much longer it will take to get Eggsy home. He’s thought about that snogging session in Eggsy’s kitchen more than he’d like to admit, and he is really hoping for some sort of repeat. He won’t MAKE his employee get Eggsy home ASAP. He’ll just gently suggest it with a lot of yelling.

He stops at office first, planning on hanging up his jacket and making a cup of tea. He opens his door and is shocked to see someone asleep on his sofa. A ripple of pleasure waves through him as he realizes that person is Eggsy. He hangs up his coat, starts the tea, and kneels next to the sofa. Eggsy’s wearing garish blue and black track pants, a matching jacket, and white and blue trainers. His arm is thrown over his face covering everything from the nose up. Merlin smiles, bends over and kisses the pink lips. He loves how soft and pliable they are under his touch. “Wake up, sleeping beauty,” he purrs. He kisses him again, tongue sliding along that beautiful lower lip. “Wake up.”

“Mmm…Harry?” Merlin loses his balance and almost falls on his arse. Eggsy peeks out from under his arm, a sly grin on his face. 

“Brat.” Merlin stands up and tries to act like he’s in on the joke, although that one name was enough to send his heart into his shoes. “Tea?”

“Wait. Merlin.” Eggsy jumps to his feet, then stands on Merlin’s sofa. Merlin growls at him. “Wait. I was just kiddin’ knew it was you all tha time.” He grabs Merlin by the jumper and pulls him closer. The height of the sofa gives him a few inches on Merlin, and he seems to like looking down at him. “Sorry if…if it was tha wrong thing ta say. Love that ya kissed me awake…can do it any time. Don’t always think before I speak, do I?” Eggsy’s hands start smoothing over Merlin’s head, stroking behind his ears like someone petting a dog.

“It is one of your lesser qualities,” Merlin admits. He leans into the touch and sighs a bit. “I know you were kidding, lad.” 

Eggsy’s thumb gently rubs along Merlin’s earlobe. “Never had anyone kiss me awake before,” he admits almost shyly.

Merlin wraps his arms around Eggsy’s waist and hoists him off the sofa. He holds him in his arms at just the right height so their eyes are level. “Good morning.” He kisses Eggsy, loving the way his body feels against him.

“Morning, Merlin,” Eggsy says breathlessly.

Merlin slowly lowers him to the ground, allowing their bodies to rub together the entire way down. He hears a curse against his jumper and grins. “This is a surprise. When did you get in?”

“Around three this morning. Just crashed here…figured you wouldn’t mind.” He rubs the back of his neck. “Uh, Harry gave me yer password. Hope that’s all right.”

“You may come in here any time you like. And as for Harry…I shudder to think of the secrets that man knows about me.” Merlin goes to pour them both tea.

“Sounds like I need ta have a bit more conversations with ‘arry, then.” Eggsy yawns and stretches, arms high above his head. “You know my whole life story…need ta learn some things about you.”

“You could just ask me,” Merlin points out. His eyes are drawn to the line of skin above Eggsy’s waistband as he stretches.

Eggsy grins, hand slowly sliding down his chest to rest at his hip. “Yeah, but are ya really gonna tell me tha truth?”

“When it matters, I will always tell you the truth.” Merlin hands him a mug. “Harry, however, is prone to embellishment.”

“Harry Hart, prone to embellishment? I’m shocked…shocked, I tell you,” Eggsy says in a mocking tone. 

“How was your trip?” Merlin leans against his desk and sips at his tea. He’d been dreading his day, but suddenly that’s all fallen away.

“Not too bad. Got tha job done. Found out ya actually CAN get tired of rice noodles, an’ sake is NOT my friend.” Eggsy groans. “Had a headache fer two days, I swear.”

“Yes, I’ve never enjoyed sake much. Not much of a drinker in general, I’m afraid.” Merlin suddenly feels very old. “You wanted part of my life story…when I was an agent I dealt with the lifestyle by drinking. A lot. More than anyone should. I’m sure my liver has finally forgiven me…I limit myself to a pint now and then.”

“An’ now how do ya deal with it?”

“Well, I’m not in the field anymore, but I deal with the stress by the things I told you. Trivia, poker…oh, and I take martial arts classes.”

“Ha. I knew ya wasn’t born with an insane body like that.” Eggsy smirks at him over his tea. “Gonna try an’ pin me sometime?”

“I don’t need to try. I’ll pin you.” Merlin’s keeps his face unreadable. “And it will be easy because you’ll want it.”

“Fuck.” Eggsy almost drops his tea. “Ya say that shite in that voice an’ how am I supposed ta deal with it?”

“What other voice should I use?” It’s Merlin’s turn to smirk. “I could use yers if ya wanted it, bruv.”

Eggsy stares at him. “Fuck ME. That was amazin’…and pretty fuckin’ hot.”

“Now who’s the narcissist?”

As if on cue, Harry knocks and enters the office. They both burst out laughing and he looks offended. “I thought I looked quite dashing in this. It’s new.” He looks down at his navy blue wool suit.

“You look splendid, Harry,” Merlin says politely.

“Gorgeous, ‘arry, swear down.” Eggsy’s still trying to swallow his giggles.

“You know, I think I changed my mind. I don’t like…this.” Harry waves between the two of them. “You two sharing things…it can’t end well for me.”

“Contrary to what you think, Harry, the world does not revolve around you.” Merlin went behind his desk and sat down, slightly angry with his old friend for interrupting his wonderful time. “What may I do for you?”

“Just stopped by to say hello. I didn’t realize you’d returned, Eggsy.”

“Got in early this mornin’…thought I’d say hello as well.” Eggsy blushes a bit. He obviously isn’t going to mention sleeping in Merlin’s office, so Merlin won’t mention it either.

“How’s the leg?” Harry asks. Merlin frowns. He’d never thought to ask, and now it looks like he doesn’t care.

“Better. Sore, of course. I’m scheduled in therapy today, try ta get there a few days a week just to make sure everything’s in workin’ order.” Eggsy slowly rubs the inside of his thigh and Merlin’s eyes are suddenly glued to his hand. Eggsy notices and smiles a little, allowing his palm to curve much further up and in than it really has to. Merlin turns red and stares at his computer monitor.

“Well, gentlemen, I hate to shove you out of here, but I really do have some work to do.” 

“Right.” Eggsy sighs and slowly stands up. They give Harry a pointed look.

“Well, I can walk…you know, no I can’t. I just remembered a pressing appointment I have. Somewhere. Obviously not here. Eggsy, stop by my office sometime today, please? I have something to ask you about what happened in Japan.”

“Yes, sir,” Eggsy replies.

Harry smirks. “Not necessary to call me that, Agent Gareth. I’m not the one who enjoys being called ‘sir.’ See you two later.” Harry sweeps out the door and closes it, leaving Merlin silently fuming and Eggsy with his mouth open.

“Please don’t ask,” Merlin says immediately when Eggsy looks at him. “That bastard always seems to get the last word.”

“I’ll let ya get ta work then,” Eggsy says, but makes no move to leave. Merlin slowly stands up again and Eggsy comes to sit on the edge of his desk. When he looks up at Merlin, his blue eyes are sparkling and playful. “Was thinkin’ about our second date…if ya’d like ta have one.” He runs his finger up Merlin’s jumper and taps on the knot of his tie. 

“Let me think about it.” Merlin looks up at the ceiling and hums a bit. He sighs. “I suppose I could be talked into a second date.”

“Good.” Eggsy bites at his bottom lip. “And I ain’t talkin’ about tha whole kitchen floor thing.”

“Me either, although I will admit it has run through my mind once or twice,” Merlin admits. Eggsy smiles bashfully.

“Me, too.”

The bashful look on Eggsy’s face does him in. Merlin leans in and gently kisses him. Eggsy sighs and tilts his head up, resting his hands on Merlin’s biceps. “How about Saturday?” Merlin murmurs.

“Saturday? What’s Saturday? Oh, Saturday.” Eggsy shakes himself a bit. Merlin can’t help being proud if one gentle kiss has made Eggsy forget the days of the week. 

“Dinner again?”

“No, that won’t work,” Eggsy says and Merlin frowns. “I mean, that’s a long time away. Don’t wanna wait til Saturday night. I play footie in the morning, bright an’ early. How about…would…would ya like ta come over for brunch? I could cook. If…if that sounded all right. An’ then we’d have all day ta just…hang out.”

Merlin can’t help but find Eggsy’s discomfort absolutely adorable. “That sounds perfect.” Merlin wraps his arms around Eggsy and sighs a bit as Eggsy tucks himself against Merlin’s chest and neck. “Can I bring anything?”

“Just yerself, unless ya wanna bring somethin’ sweet.”

“Don’t you already have something sweet at your house?” Merlin nibbles at the top of Eggsy’s ear. The line is completely corny and he knows it, and he waits for Eggsy to say something smart in return.

“I will on Saturday.” Merlin feels the swipe of a tongue on his throat and he groans. Touche. “Anythin’ ya don’t like, allergies, anything?”

Merlin’s pleased by the concern. “No allergies, not fond of onions or peppers.”

“Is ten too early?”

“Not at all,” Merlin says. “And if something comes up, you can call or text me.”

“Nothing will come up. I won’t let it.” Eggsy regretfully sighs and pushes Merlin away. “Gotta let ya get back ta work. Kingsman don’t run without its wizard.”

“The wizard can’t work without his inspiration.”

Now Eggsy snorts a bit, poking him in the stomach. “Cheesy cheesy, bruv. But I love it.” He gives Merlin a quick kiss. “Late for therapy. Talk to ya later?” Merlin nods and Eggsy squeezes his hand before hurrying out the door.

 

Eggsy’s the first one on the pitch Saturday morning, sitting on a bench with his hands wrapped around a takeway cup of tea. He’d awakened with the sun, eager to start his day. The quicker things got moving, the quicker Merlin would be there. He blows on his tea and stares out at the grass. He’s more than a little nervous, and it’s not only from the idea of cooking for his date. He’s never fallen this hard this quickly for someone, and he’s falling fast. He’d always admired Merlin, from the very first day when he’d stood in front him with a body bag and warned him he could go out in it. He’d welcomed his support when Harry was in the coma, and the way Merlin had looked at him and told him to make Harry proud had filled him with warmth. It was only when Merlin had glared at him and purred for Eggsy to whisper in his ear that the feeling started to turn into something deeper. 

Now Merlin’s actually a tangible thought, something that could actually HAPPEN, and Eggsy’s almost terrified. The only man that he’s had actual sex with in a bed and not behind a pub in an alley is Harry, and he feels woefully unexperienced, even with his history. Merlin’s been lonely for a while, it seems, and he deserves to be treated like the amazing man he is. Merlin’s funny and brilliant and kind, but also sexy as fuck and Eggsy can’t stop thinking about him. He’d had a quick wank in the shower just to get past it and move on with his day. 

“Oi, Eggsy, zat you?” Ryan stops and stares at him. “Tha fuck, mate? You even go ta bed last night?”

“Yeah…busy day today…lots buzzin’ in my brain.” Eggsy gets up to hug his friend. “Good ta see ya, bruv.”

“Haven’t heard from ya much.” Ryan puts down his bag and starts stretching.

“Busy with work…had to go outta town on an important account. Harry wanted me ta come along, see what was what.”

“Harry…yer boss. Tha one ya fancy,” Ryan teases. He’s the only one of Eggsy’s childhood friends who has accepted his bisexuality without question, and therefore the only one Eggsy ever confides in.

“I don’t fancy ‘arry. I mean, he’s handsome an’ great an’ all, but he’s a friend.” Eggsy shrugs and looks down at his shoes. “Been on a date, though. Got another one t’day.”

“That’s great, Eggsy. Bloke or bird?”

“Bloke…from work.”

Do I need ta come over an’ make sure his intentions are pure?”

Eggsy shoves him. “I’m plannin’ on ‘em NOT bein’ pure.” He stretches. “Let’s warm up.”

About halfway through the game Eggsy takes himself out and sits on the bench. He pulls out his phone. He’s sad to see no messages from Merlin, but realizes he probably figures Eggsy’s busy. _We still on 4 2day?_

_Of course. If you won’t be too tired._

_Never 2 tired 4 U. Ten still good?_

_Perfect._

_I think I’ll B home by then. I’m sure U know my code, just come in._

_See you then…looking forward to it._

Eggsy smiles and puts his phone away, yelling for Ryan to get his head out of his arse and pay attention to the ball.

 

Merlin walks up Eggsy’s steps at 9:55. He starts to knock before remembering that Eggsy’d given him permission to come right in. As soon as he gets into the house the aroma of bacon and sausage hits his nose. He inhales deeply and smiles, his stomach growling in approval. The second thing he notices makes him stop short and focus on three things. Eggsy’s singing, his voice is amazing, and he’s singing the song Merlin sang to him.

Merlin creeps down the hall. The song is playing on Eggsy’s phone but Eggsy knows the words well enough to sing along. Merlin peeks into the kitchen. Eggsy’s wearing track pants and a sleeveless black vest, hair damp and curling from a recent shower. Merlin leans in the doorway of the kitchen and just watches him work in front of the stove. “Come let me love you…let me give my life to you…let me drown in your laughter…let me die in your arms.” Eggsy sways a bit in time with the music. “Let me lay down beside you…let me always be with you…come let me love you…come love me again…” He turns around and heads for the sink, stopping short when he sees Merlin. “Fuckin’ HELL, Merlin, scare me ta death!” He gives Merlin a suspicious look. “How long have ya been standin’ there?”

“Long enough to know you’ve been holding out on me. Christ, lad…I never knew you could sing that good.”

Eggsy blushes. “Not all that, really, just singin’.”

“You like that song.”

“Googled it, didn’t I? Beautiful.”

Merlin finally focuses on the food lining the counter. “Jesus, Eggsy, how many people are coming to brunch?”

“The most important one.” Eggsy walks over, frying pan in hand, and turns his face up. “Ahem.”

“My apologies.” Merlin gives him a long kiss.

“Better. Shouldn’t hafta ask.” Eggsy winks at him. “This fit as fuck older bloke slid a fifty in my pocket recently…figured tha least I could do was spoil ‘im with food. Hope ya like omelets.”

“I love them,” Merlin says honestly.

“No onions, no peppers,” Eggsy recites. “Tell me what ya want and I’ll put it in there.”

“I may need more than one for all this.” Merlin eyes up the counter. “I’ll start with bacon, cheese, mushrooms and tomatoes.”

“Sounds good.” Eggsy quickly cracks eggs into the pan. “Didn’t know if ya wanted coffee or tea, so I didn’t make anythin’ yet.”

“I’ll make coffee.” Merlin puts his bag down on the counter. “I brought fruit…strawberries, melon, some pineapple…”

“Mmm, that will be good for later when we can start ta think about bein’ hungry. Thanks.”

Merlin goes to the coffeemaker. “How was your morning?”

“I’ll be feelin’ it tomorrow, but good. My best mate was there, Ryan. You’ll like him.” Eggsy clears his throat. “I mean, I think you’d like him. Known him since I were six.”

“You want to introduce me to your friend?” For some reason this hits Merlin right in the stomach and he grips the counter.

“I, well, only if ya want. I mean, if ya don’t want people ta know we’re, uh, datin’, that’s fine with me. I understand.”

“Why on Earth wouldn’t I want people to know?” Merlin’s confused.

“I’m…well…young, an’ m’sure yer friends would wonder what I wanted with ya. An’, ya know, I’m not exactly…posh.” Eggsy winces. 

“Anyone I consider a friend wouldn’t care about your age, or where you grew up, or anything else except that I care about you and want you in my life.”

Eggsy smiles broadly. “Right, well, me, too. I mean, my mates say they don’t care, but I think they do. ‘Cept Ryan. Ryan’s fuckin’ aces, an’ you’ll love ‘im cuz he’s always takin’ tha piss at my expense.” He expertly flips the omelet onto a plate. “Here ya are, milord.”

“Thank you.” Merlin waits until Eggsy plates his own food and then sits down at the table. Eggsy pours them each a cup of coffee and sits as well. “Thank you for this.” Merlin takes Eggsy’s hand. “No one has ever cooked for me like this before.”

“Yer welcome.” Eggsy looks pleased and Merlin realizes he loves when Eggsy blushes. “So…if we keep seein’ each other…izzat our song?” Merlin blinks at him. “Tha John Denver song.”

“I guess it is.” Merlin smiles at him. “I’ve never had a song with anyone, either.”

“I’m yer first with two things, then.” Eggsy nods in approval.

They chat as they eat, Eggsy making a second omelet with everything else he’d bought, and this time they share. Eggsy moves his chair next to Merlin’s so they can both reach, and Merlin’s again inhaling the scent of Eggsy’s soap and shampoo. “So…any specific plans for after we eat?” Merlin asks finally.

“Thought we’d clean up an’ just relax in front of tha telly, maybe watch a movie?” Eggsy spikes the last bite of egg onto his fork and holds it out for Merlin. Merlin takes it and smiles.

“I thought maybe we could watch some Doctor Who, alternate between my doctor and yours…I’ll finally be able to show you why Tennant isn’t the best.”

“Fuck that, he’s better than anyone else.” Eggsy stands and takes their plates to the sink. “Well, ‘cept that one episode with Matt Smith when they meet Van Gogh. Not ashamed to say that one made me tear up a bit.”

“That is one of my favorite episodes ever,” Merlin says, delighted.

“Plus, gotta say it…that accent of Tennant’s does me in,” Eggsy admits shyly. “Seems I gotta thing for tall Scots.”

“I’m glad you do.” Merlin pins Eggsy against the sink and kisses him.

“Bet you kiss better than he does,” Eggsy whispers against Merlin’s mouth.

“Bet you’re never going to find out.” Merlin growls and pulls him closer.

 

Eggsy used to dread Saturdays. They were always so long. He’d fill them with footie or shopping or visits to Daisy. It was rare he was required at HQ on weekends if he wasn’t on assignment, so he had to try and fill his lonely hours. Today, however, the hours are flying by way too quickly. They cut up the fruit before sitting down in front of the television. Merlin sits at one end and Eggsy at the other, not wanting to be too pushy about curling up with him.

“I don’t bite you know,” Merlin says, raising an eyebrow.

“Pity, that. Got a bit of a vampire fetish,” Eggsy says before he thinks. His eyes widen as Merlin smirks at him.

“Duly noted. Now get over here.” He holds out his arm and Eggsy hurries to press against his chest, Merlin’s long arm wrapped around Eggsy’s shoulders. They watch four episodes of Doctor Who before Merlin stands. “Need to stretch, lad. Old man here.” He touches his toes, reaches for the ceiling, and does a few odd moves Eggsy’s never seen before.

“What is that?”

“Karate, actually.”

Eggsy stands up. “Can ya teach me somethin’?”

“It’s not all kicking and punching, Eggsy.”

“Fuck, Merlin, m’not an idiot. I know that.” Eggsy glares at him. “Afraid I’ll show you up, old man? Pick up somethin’ an’ do it better than you?”

“Yes, that’s exactly what I’m thinking,” Merlin says sarcastically. “This isn’t really the place…”

“C’mere.” Eggsy leads him to the front parlor, which he rarely uses and only holds an old chair, desk, and side table. “Kingsman decorated this place, can ya tell? Hate this shite an’ I’m too lazy ta do anything with it.” He pushes the chair and table to the side. “Here.”

“All right.” Merlin sighs. “What I study is different than what you’re probably expecting…it’s called Isshin-ryu. No breaking boards or bricks. Just punches and kicks and then you put it all together. I like it because it’s very controlled.” Merlin takes a few deep breaths and moves into a series of motions that make Eggsy’s mouth drop open. He’s right, it’s controlled, but like a choreographed dance.

“That’s amazin’,” Eggsy whispers.

“Thank you.” Merlin blushes a bit. 

“Can ya teach me that end part, with tha kicks?”

“I can try.” Merlin starts to pull at the hem of his jumper, then hesitates. “Do you mind if I take this off?”

“No, Merlin, please don’t take yer clothes off. Don’t do it,” Eggsy says in a monotone. 

“Brat.” Merlin pulls off his jumper and Eggsy forgets to breathe. He’s already seen him shirtless but it doesn’t mean he can’t appreciate it again.

“Fuck,” Eggsy whispers. Suddenly even his track pants feel too tight.

“All right, stand behind me and watch.”

Eggsy watches all right, without even remembering he’s supposed to be learning. The muscles flex in Merlin’s back, and Eggsy’s wondering what they taste like when Merlin clears his throat. “Oh, right.” He clumsily follows Merlin’s movements before slowly picking them up.

“Not bad,” Merlin says.

“Wow, thanks,” Eggsy snorts. He waits until Merlin’s back is turned before kicking his toes into Merlin’s backside. Eggsy has just a moment to realize how firm that backside is before Merlin slowly turns around. Eggsy holds up his hands in mock innocence.

“Cute.”

Eggsy reaches up and lightly slaps the side of Merlin’s head before Merlin can stop him. “That cute, too?”

“I will wreck you, lad.” Merlin lazily sends a punch out and Eggsy easily deflects it.

“Ready ta see ya try, old man.” Eggsy pokes him in the stomach and jumps out of the way.

Merlin grabs him by the wrist and they scuffle, moving out of karate and into the moves more familiar to Eggsy, the ones he’d spent hours practicing in the gym at HQ. He thinks his has Merlin pinned to the ground at one point, but Merlin suddenly turns into a serpent and slithers away, grabbing Eggsy by the arm and yanking him to his feet. There’s a few twists and spins and suddenly Eggsy’s pinned against the wall, face against the wallpaper, one arm pressed behind his back. Merlin’s breath is hot on the back of his neck, and his tongue is scorching as it licks the sweat along Eggsy’s throat. “Vampires, huh?” His teeth graze along the throbbing pulse point.

“Gentlemen don’t have love bites,” Eggsy gasps, thrusting back a bit and feeling Merlin’s hardness through Merlin’s jeans as well as his thin track pants. 

“Gentlemen don’t have love bites where they can’t be covered,” Merlin murmurs. He wiggles a bit against Eggsy’s backside and Eggsy groans again. He tries to maintain contact with the wall, rubbing against it and hoping Merlin doesn’t notice. “And this isn’t the only place where your pulse is strong.” Merlin slides his free hand down to the inside of Eggsy’s right thigh. His thumb just barely brushes against Eggsy’s cock and Eggsy shudders, head hitting the wall with a thud. “There’s here…” He caresses the inside of Eggsy’s leg for just a moment. His hand slowly pulls up Eggsy’s body, making sure to drag over Eggsy’s clothed cock on the way up.

“FUCK!” Eggsy gasps. 

Merlin spins him around, one hand still holding Eggsy’s wrist tight behind his back, now pinned between Eggsy and the wall. Merlin’s hazel eyes are dark, and his face is flushed. “There’s also here.” He takes Eggsy’s free hand in his, turning it so the inside of his wrist is up. He looks Eggsy in the eye, never losing eye contact as he brings Eggsy’s arm to his mouth. His teeth find the tender meat of the inside of Eggsy’s arm, biting and sucking just below the wrist. One of his knees slides between Eggsy’s legs, and Eggsy doesn’t even care how wanton he looks. His head falls back and he moans as he thrusts against Merlin’s hard thigh. Merlin’s mouth continues to suck at Eggsy’s skin until Eggsy’s whimpering and shoving against him. Merlin lifts his head and his smile is an evil thing like Eggsy’s never seen before. “You like that, don’t you, lad?” He holds up Eggsy’s wrist, a lovely purple bruise forming on the soft skin.

“Yes,” Eggsy says in wonder. He’s never know that before.

“Good.” Merlin kisses him hard, leg rubbing up and down against Eggsy’s cock.

“Fuck, Merlin, so good,” Eggsy gasps. Merlin slowly releases the arm behind Eggsy’s back but as soon as it’s free, he pins them both on the wall above Eggsy’s head. 

“Is it too much?”

“Fuck, no.” Eggsy wraps a leg around Merlin, urging him on until they’re rocking against each other.

“I’m a perfectionist,” Merlin says, and for a moment Eggsy wonders if he’s doing something wrong. Merlin seems to like the kissing, and Eggsy can tell Merlin’s cock is very interested in what’s going on. “I’m afraid I cannot handle this…asymmetry.” He pulls Eggsy’s other arm down and instantly sucks at the same spot below his wrist.

“Christ…oh, Merlin, God, yes,” Eggsy moans. “Please…” He realizes he’s writhing against Merlin like some sort of slut, body shuddering at the clothed contact.

“Whatever you want, lad…I’ll give it to you.” Merlin bites down hard and sucks the skin, tongue flicking over the wet surface.

“Merlin!” Eggsy’s hand squeezes Merlin’s on the wall as he actually comes in his pants. Merlin releases both hands and Eggsy shudders in his embrace.

“You’re gorgeous…so fucking beautiful, my Eggsy.” Merlin gently kisses his lips, his cheeks, his chin, even his nose.

“Fuck.” Eggsy’s absolutely mortified. He’s come in his pants like a randy teenager. “I…I’m sorry…I…”

“Eggsy?” Merlin tilts Eggsy’s face until he looks him in the eye. “I’m so sorry. I got carried away…was so rough with you…I didn’t even ask…”

“Jesus, Merlin, I’m a fuckin’ spy. I guess I coulda fought my way out if I wanted.” Eggsy’s actually a little offended. “M’sorry that I…did that. I wasn’t lookin’ fer that today, swear down. Not why I wanted ya here.”

“I know that, Eggsy.” Merlin cradles his face in his large hands. “That was amazing. Sexy…beautiful. The fact that I could do that for you just by biting your skin? Jesus…don’t be ashamed.” Merlin takes one of Eggsy’s hands and puts it over his hard cock. “Obviously I was enjoying it.”

“We should do something about this.” Eggsy reaches for Merlin’s zipper. “Only fair.”

“That’s not fair.” Merlin slowly moves Eggsy’s hand up and down. “If you had to come in your pants, I should as well.”

“Jesus.” Eggsy leans his head on Merlin’s shoulder, loving the feel of Merlin through his jeans. “Ya feel fuckin’ huge.”

“I might not say huge,” Merlin says modestly. Eggsy pinches and rubs at the head, wondering how it would taste in his mouth. “Yes…yes lad…” 

“Kiss me,” Eggsy murmurs and Merlin does so, pressing him against the wall again but leaving room between them for Eggsy’s hand.

“My pretty fucking boy,” Merlin gasps into Eggsy’s neck when he finally comes.

He shivers against Eggsy although sweat is dripping from his forehead. “Well…I guess this was a very productive second date,” Eggsy says finally, and Merlin laughs.

“I guess it was. And completely unexpected, at least for me.”

“Myself as well.” Eggsy looks down. “We need ta change. I don’t have anything that will fit you, but I can throw yer pants an’ jeans in tha wash.”

“A towel will do,” Merlin says and Eggsy actually whimpers. “Now, Eggsy Unwin, behave yourself.”

“Whatcha gonna do, tell my mum? Go ahead. Call her an’ tell her ya sucked my soul outta my dick by way of my wrists.”

“I think I have never heard such a filthy beautiful sentence before in my life.” Merlin kisses him. “Get the towel and we’ll both behave.”

“We’ll see,” Eggsy says, but they do behave. They curl up in front of the telly again, eat some of the fruit and soon doze off, pressed up against each other on the length of the sofa.


	4. Chapter 4

FOUR

They don’t have the chance to plan another date but it doesn’t mean they don’t find a way to spend time together. Eggsy finds his way to Merlin’s office almost every day, if only to say hello or bring him something to eat. Merlin often has an excuse to stop by Eggsy’s work area on his way to and from the lab, and he can’t help it that he accidentally ends up at the gym when Eggsy’s working out. He absolutely does not stop and talk to one of the trainers when Eggsy’s shirtless and running on the treadmill, and he absolutely does not stare as Eggsy slowly runs a hand down his sweaty chest, eyes never leaving Merlin’s face.

Merlin’s on his third day of a particularly difficult mission when Eggsy slowly lets himself into his office. Merlin doesn’t even notice. “I told you left. Kay…for God’s sake. Do we need to have remedial nursery school? Left. Not right.” Merlin takes his earpiece out and throws it on the desk. “Fucking idiots. I am surrounded by idiots.”

“I’m hurt,” Eggsy says. “I may not be as brilliant as you, but I have my moments.”

“Of course I don’t mean you.” Merlin rubs at his forehead. “However, I did receive the report from your trip to Dublin. Don’t think I didn’t notice that three of the new grenades did not come back.”

“Twasn’t my fault,” Eggsy says immediately.

“Your pretty face will not get you out of this one. Lucky for you I’m so far up shit creek with this that I can’t even think about anything else.” He puts the earpiece back in. “I can’t give you much attention right now, lad.”

“Not here for yer attention. I’m here because I haven’t seen ya for two days an’ I miss ya. I just want to be near ya.” Eggsy curls up on Merlin’s sofa. “Let me know if I can do anything.” Merlin studies him for a moment. Eggsy raises his eyebrows. “What?”

“Nothing.” Merlin stands and stretches. He picks up his clipboard, taps at it a bit, then comes to sit at the other end of the sofa. “Come here.” Eggsy scoots down and lays his head in Merlin’s lap. “Thank you. Having you here is just what I needed.” Merlin closes his eyes and strokes his hand through Eggsy’s hair.

“Mmm…meant it. Missed ya.” Eggsy takes Merlin’s hand for a moment and kisses the palm. “Know ya gotta work…love watchin’ ya work…”

“Yes, it’s so thrilling,” Merlin says sarcastically. He traces Eggsy’s lips with a fingertip, smiling as Eggsy captures the fingertip and sucks it briefly. Eggsy smiles back and snuggles closer, Merlin resting his hand on Eggsy stomach. He gently rubs circles on the flat abdomen, resting his clipboard on the arm of the sofa. “You’re pretty amazing,” he whispers, and Eggsy’s heart jumps. “Kay, if I had any hair left, you would have just made it fall the fuck out,” Merlin growls and Eggsy grins.

He manages to drag Merlin out of the office for something to eat and a change of clothing, but two hours later they’re back on the sofa, Eggsy’s head on a pillow on Merlin’s lap. He drifts off to the sound of Merlin swearing at Kay, and Eggsy thinks he’s never heard a better lullaby.

 

“I don’t like this,” Merlin says as he paces in front of his desk.

“Merlin, this is probably the easiest thing you’ve sent us on in weeks,” Harry says. “We’re glorified bounty hunters.”

“An’ it’s Paris. Just across the Channel,” Eggsy points out. “I’ll bring ya a present. Maybe a little Eiffel Tower for yer desk.”

“I do not keep things on my desk,” Merlin snaps, looking down at the wooden surface which is covered with paperwork and tech. “Except work.”

“We’ll be back before you know it, if that’s the issue here.” Harry gives him an amused look.

“I can end you in a second, Hart. Don’t you ever forget that,” Merlin growls.

“Merlin…” Eggsy says.

“No stories. No secrets. My life history is MY life history and I’ll tell him what I want him to know,” Merlin says to Harry.

“Ah, so that’s what this is about. My friend, don’t you know I’ve already given him all the good stories?”

“I doubt it,” Eggsy says quickly. “You’re dinosaurs…that’s a lot of years an’ a lot of stories.”

They turn on him. “Dinosaurs?” Harry says incredulously. “We are NOT dinosaurs. We’re like…fine wine. We only get better with age.”

“At least one of us does,” Merlin says, finally smiling. 

“There are a few things I still need ta know. What yer real name is…when ya got yer ear pierced cuz I see the hole.” Eggsy touches Merlin’s earlobe. “Earrings are fuckin’ sexy, by tha way.”

“No, and NO,” Merlin says to Harry.

“I’ll take those secrets to the grave,” Harry promises. 

“If I find out otherwise you’ll be in that grave quicker than expected,” Merlin snaps. He kisses Eggsy on the forehead. “You leave in an hour. Be careful.”

“We’re always careful,” they say as one.

Merlin sighs, knowing full well he won’t be getting any of his tech back. James Bond has nothing on Galahad and Gareth.

 

“Merlin, ya hear me?” Eggsy says softly as he and Harry leave the restaurant.

“Of course, lad.”

“We gotta come here. I know it’s a bit of a stereotype, Paris bein’ tha City of Love an’ all that, but fuck…this place is gorgeous.” He sighs as he sees the lights of the Tower in the distance. “Food ain’t bad, neither.”

“He laughed at my escargot, Merlin,” Harry says, pouting.

“I’ll put a lot of stuff in my gob, bruv, but that looked fuckin’ disgustin’,” Eggsy says with a shudder. “Ya like that shite, Merlin?”

“It’s not my favorite, but I’ll eat it,” Merlin answers. “And perhaps, someday, we could visit Paris together.”

“Guess it’s movin’ a bit fast, huh? Ain’t even had our third date yet, have we?”

“Do I really need to hear this?” Harry moans.

Eggsy hears Merlin chuckling in his ear. “Jealous, much, ‘arry? Ain’t our fault ya don’t gotta pretty man in yer life.”

“You’re not that pretty, Gareth,” Harry says, checking his own reflection in a shop window.

Eggsy stumbles over his own feet. “Wasn’t talkin’ about m’self, now, was I?” He hears Merlin gasp and clear his throat.

Harry looks at Eggsy with a fond smile. “No, I suppose you weren’t.” He looks down the street. “Mark on the move. Mr. Winters walks quite fast for a man with such short legs.”

“Oi, shut tha fuck up, Galahad. He’s my height.” Eggsy glares at him. The mark stops to buy a cup of coffee and they linger at a flower stand.

Eggsy looks around, waiting as Harry speaks with the flower lady. He sees a man reading a newspaper a few stands down and idly wonders how the man can read in the dim light from the streetlamps. It’s past eight and completely dark out. He remembers him from the restaurant, and now that he thinks about it, he believes he’s seen the man even before that. “Galahad,” he murmurs quietly. “The man in the brown suit…he’s way too fuckin’ familiar.”

Harry thanks the woman and pays her, snapping the stem of the carnation she hands him. He tucks it in the lapel of Eggsy’s suit. “Do tell,” he says wryly, looking over Eggsy’s shoulder. “I do believe you’re right.” They both turn and focus on the man, trying to give Merlin a good view.

“He’s not showing up in facial recognition,” Merlin mumbles. “Go after the mark…I’ll keep working on it.”

They continue down the sidewalk after their target, Eggsy stopping after a block to tie his shoe. This gives Harry a chance to look after the man in the brown suit. “He’s definitely following us. And…if the poor cut of his jacket is any indication, he’s wearing a gun.”

“Found him!” Merlin says triumphantly. “Yes…he’s worked with Winters more than once.”

“Well, here’s the million dollar question, then…is he following us, or following Mr. Winters?” Harry asks. 

Eggsy sighs as they size up the situation. If they divert from their tracking of the mark, they could lose him. If they continue after him and this man’s protection, he could engage them and they’d lose Winters anyway. They continue to walk, keeping their pace brisk enough to keep Winters in sight. Eggsy looks around, pretending to be a curious tourist. “All right, then.” He takes a deep breath. “Forgive me.”

“Who are you talking to, lad?”

Both of you, he thinks to himself. He stops walking and puts a hand on the small of Harry’s back, turning him so that he can see the man in brown over Harry’s shoulder. The man is looking at a map, close enough that Eggsy can see the map is upside down. “Thanks for bringing me to Paris, Henry.” He presses himself against his arm, smiling up into his brown eyes. “It’s been so romantic.” He stands on tiptoe and kisses him. When he pulls back, Harry’s eyes are wide. “Like a movie or something.” His voice is loud enough that the man can hear him.

“I aim to please,” Harry says, and Eggsy’s glad for his quick mind.

“Gareth…” Merlin says. 

“I wanna thank you.” Eggsy’s hand slides down to Harry’s backside.

“Gary,” Harry warns. “We’re in public.”

“Oh…right…” He kisses Harry again and looks around. He giggles a bit, takes Harry by the hand, and tugs him into the nearest dark alley.

“Gary!” Harry says, and the shock in his voice is not at all faked.

Eggsy presses him against a wall, kissing him and rubbing his hand down Harry’s chest. He knows Merlin is seeing all of this and Eggsy absolutely hates it. “M’so sorry, Merlin,” he chokes out. He falls to his knees in front of Harry, opening his belt. “Gonna pay you back for this trip, love. Gonna show my gratitude.” He flaps the belt a bit but never really opens Harry’s trousers. He pushes at the front of Harry’s coat, making more commotion than necessary.

“Fucking sick,” the man in brown spits out as he walks by.

They wait until he’s past the alley. Eggsy jumps up and Harry quickly closes his belt. Eggsy peers around the corner of the alley. “Guess he weren’t followin’ us. We follow him, we can catch Winters again. C’mon, Galahad.” Eggsy and Harry hurry down the sidewalk. Eggsy does his best to ignore the silence in his ear.

As they fly back to HQ two days later, Eggsy takes off his glasses and puts them in his pocket. “Galahad?” He says quietly. Harry looks up from his phone. “Do ya need me ta come along for yer debrief with Merlin?”

“Eggsy, he’s not angry with you. He’s busy. He can’t be jabbering in our ears all the time.”

“He’s said three words to me since then, ‘arry, an’ they all hafta do with tha mission. He’s disgusted.” Eggsy studies his hands and wills the tears back. 

“Oh, my dear boy. Come here.” Harry stands and opens his arms. 

“I don’t need…” Eggsy’s words are muffled by Harry’s chest. 

“He’s not disgusted. I swear to you on everything I hold dear.”

“Meanin’ yerself an’ yer suits,” Eggsy mumbles.

“I’ll report on the mission, but you need to talk to him.”

“We’ll see,” Eggsy says, sighing. He welcomes the feel of Harry’s arms around him for just a moment.

 

“Come in,” Merlin says to the knock at the door. Harry walks in and Merlin instinctively looks for Eggsy. He gives Harry a quizzical look.

“I’m here to report on our mission, Merlin.”

“Obviously it was a success. The two of you did very well. But I’m only seeing one of you.”

“My mission partner feels you’re disgusted by what he did in the alley, and therefore he’s too embarrassed to come see you face to face.” Harry gracefully sits. “Because I apparently work with children.”

“I didn’t do anything!”

“That’s right. You didn’t,” Harry snaps. “You barely talked to him after that. Why shouldn’t he be concerned? Really, Merlin. Grow up.”

“I wasn’t disgusted at all.”

“I know that, but he’s still learning you. Why didn’t you talk to him?”

“I wasn’t sure what to say. I was shocked, and…a few other things.” Merlin’s face turns red against his will.

“I don’t believe I really want to know.” Harry sighs. “And this is why I remain single.”

“No, you remain single because you haven’t found anyone with the ability to suck cock AND deal with your drama llama tendencies,” Merlin growls.

“I’m going to report on our mission, and then I’m going home and taking a nice hot bath. You will report to my office when I’m finished, and I’ll tell Eggsy to meet me there. And then you two can talk.” Harry glares at him. “Fix this. He cried on my shirt.”

“He cried?” Now Merlin feels horrible.

“Yes. ON MY SHIRT. Fix this.”

 

Merlin paces the length of Harry’s office as he waits for Eggsy. He’s not sure what to say, but he’s definitely going to fix it. “Christ, ‘arry, dontcha think six texts was enough?” Eggsy says as he barrels into Harry’s office. “Oh,” he says when he sees Merlin. “Harry said…”

“Harry asked you to come here to talk to me,” Merlin says softly. “Just for a minute, please?”

“Sure.” Eggsy shrugs and sits on Harry’s desk, something he’d never do if its owner was in the room.

“I wanted to talk to you about that night in Paris.”

“Right.” Eggsy studies his hands.

“I’m so very sorry, lad.” Eggsy’s head shoots up. “I’m sorry I didn’t say anything, didn’t talk to you…I wasn’t sure what to say. I could hear in your voice how upset and guilty you were. You apologized to me…that should not have been your priority. Your priority was the mission, which you accomplished. If you wouldn’t have thought on your feet like that, that man probably would have made the two of you and things would have fallen apart.” Eggsy gapes at him but Merlin blunders on. “You and I have not made any sort of official commitment. We’ve not given a name to our relationship, although I haven’t thought of anyone else but you even months before we had our first date. I must admit, it gave me a bit of a thrill that you were concerned about what I’d see.” Merlin smiles a bit. “Granted, I was a little jealous seeing you kiss Harry like that. I’ll admit that as well.”

“I coulda found a better way ta take care of tha situation,” Eggsy says, frowning. “Dropped ta my knees like always, didn’t I? Couldn’t have found a better way? Old habits die hard, I guess. Once a whore, always…”

“Do NOT finish that sentence.” Merlin’s grabbing Eggsy by the arms before he knows what he’s doing. “You are NOT a whore. Do not EVER allow me to hear you call yourself anything like that ever again, do you understand me?” Eggsy mutely nods. “You are a Kingsman agent. You are a gentleman. You made a split-second decision to save a mission and it paid off.”

“Didn’t want ya ta hate me,” Eggsy whispers. “Care about ya so much, Merlin. Don’t wanna lose ya.”

“You aren’t losing me anytime soon, lad, unless I make another stupid mistake like I did with this, not talking to you. I’m sorry.”

“Ya really felt jealous?” Eggsy asks timidly. Merlin slowly puts his arms around him and Eggsy melts into the embrace.

“Yes.”

“Might hafta do those kinda missions now and then,” Eggsy softly reminds him.

“I know. And I’ll be fine with it, I assure you. It’s just…Harry’s a bit of a touchy subject with me. We were compared to each other many times in training and as new agents. It’s a hard thing to live up to.”

“Don’t want ‘arry,” Eggsy says. “I mean it. I might have once, a long time ago, but not now. Why would I want him when I could have you?”

“He’s pretty spectacular.”

“So are you.” Eggsy stands on tiptoe and kisses him. “An’ about that whole naming our relationship thing…only had two dates.”

“Right.” Merlin’s surprised at how disappointed he feels.

“If we’re thinkin’ of a third, that must mean we can name it.” Eggsy grins. “We goin’ steady? Boyfriends? Lovers?”

“Lovers sounds so…clandestine.”

“Ya ain’t too old ta have a boyfriend?” Eggsy winks at him.

“I’ll rely on you to keep me young.” Merlin kisses him. “Boyfriend.”

“Boyfriend.” Eggsy’s smile is electric.

“Speaking of third dates. I was going to ask you this anyway, before you went on this mission.” Merlin takes Eggsy’s hands in his and toys with his fingers. “Friday night…would you like to come for dinner?” Eggsy nods enthusiastically. “And perhaps stay overnight?”

Eggsy swallows hard. “I’d like that very much.”

“Good. I’ll try to cook, but I’m sure I won’t be as good as you.” Merlin gives him a long passionate kiss. “Bring dessert…or just plan on being dessert.”

He’s rewarded with a very pathetic whimper.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And we earn our explicit rating...

5

Merlin wakes up on Friday morning fully expecting the world to have ended. That’s how his plans usually go. He knows he’ll wake up and his kitchen will have exploded, or he’ll get stuck on the bullet train for ten hours, or an agent in Russia will be caught in a shootout and Merlin will have to stay at work for two days. But no. Fortune smiles on him for once, and everything goes smoothly. His kitchen is clean and spotless, the bullet train runs on time, and everyone seems to have made an agreement not to cause him any unnecessary stress.

Eggsy’s to come over at 6:30, so Merlin sneaks out of HQ at five. He manages to avoid everyone but Harry on his way out the door. “Merlin, I was just coming to see you. I need…”

“I don’t care what you need. Go find someone in my department to help you. They’re brilliant. I would know. I hired them all personally.” Merlin strides towards the train platform.

“What’s going on?”

“Eggsy’s coming over for dinner. I have things to do.”

“Should I give you the talk about no means no, and safe sex is the only kind of sex you should be having?”

“The day I come to you for a sex talk…” Merlin can’t even finish the sentence.

“Merlin.” Harry puts a hand on Merlin’s shoulder and he stops walking. “I’m happy for you,” Harry says softly. “I know how hard it is for you to put yourself out there, and Eggsy’s a wonderful person. And just so you know, he’s completely arse over tits for you as well.”

“Thank you, Harry.” Merlin gives him a smile. “I appreciate that. Now go bother someone else.” He steps onto the train and sits down before Harry can say another word.

He changes into a vest and jeans as soon as he gets home and starts working in the kitchen. He’s planned pasta primavera with a salad, something tasty but within his wheelhouse. He quickly slices and chops broccoli, squash and tomatoes, putting them in the oven to roast. He prepares the ingredients for the sauce and starts working on the salad and time flies by.

His doorbell rings at 6:35. He’s surprised Eggsy’s late; the boy is the complete opposite of Harry when it comes to time. He washes his hand and quickly dries them on a towel before answering the door. “Hello,” he says, sighing a little. Eggsy’s wearing a deep peacock blue jumper and tight black jeans and looks absolutely delicious. He looks a little dazed and Merlin forces his brain to move back up from his cock. “Are you all right?”

“I think. Sorry I’m late.” Merlin steps aside so Eggsy can come in. “Dessert. Pastries.” He shoves a box at Merlin. “I just want ta say from tha beginnin’ that no means no. An’ safe sex is tha only kind of sex we should be having.”

Merlin laughs. “Christ. Did Harry get to you?”

“I think he might have turned me off of sex fer tha rest of my life. All this talk about consent an’ permission an’ diseases.” Eggsy shudders. 

“Hopefully you’ll find it in you to think about it in a more positive light later this evening,” Merlin says casually.

Eggsy shakes himself and takes a deep breath. “I damn well better. I’ve been thinkin’ about this all day.”

“That’s all you’ve been thinking about?” Merlin tries not to sound disappointed.

“No. I was thinkin’ about YOU all day. Spendin’ time with ya, talkin’ with ya, havin’ a nice dinner, unwindin’ from a fuckin’ LONG week.” Eggsy lets his small duffel fall to the ground as he wraps his arms around Merlin. “If all we do is snog before ya send me off ta bed in tha guestroom, I’m fine with that.”

“I’m not,” Merlin says and Eggsy laughs. 

“Somethin’ smells real good.” Eggsy kisses him. “Oh. It’s you.” He buries his face in Merlin’s neck. “Mmm.”

“Tart,” Merlin growls as Eggsy’s tongue finds his pulse point. “No dessert ‘til after dinner.”

“Spoilsport.” Eggsy steps back and looks around. “Nice place.”

“Oh, that’s right. You’ve never been here before. I’ll give you the tour later; I have to get back to dinner.” Merlin leads the way down the hall to the kitchen. 

“Anythin’ I can do ta help?”

“No. It’s almost ready.” Merlin tosses the pasta with the vegetables and sauce. “What can I get you to drink? I have fizzy drinks, I think I have some lager, Guinness, of course…”

“Water is fine, thanks.”

Merlin gets them each some water and hands Eggsy plates and silverware. “You can set the table.” He places the pasta and a bowl of salad on the table. “Please, sit.”

“Thank ya fer havin’ me over,” Eggsy says as he sits. “This is so much better than goin’ out all tha time.”

“I like having you here.”

“Almost had ta cancel,” Eggsy says as he stirs his pasta. Merlin freezes. “My mum had plans an’ tha sitter fell through. Thought I’d hafta step in. She rarely gets ta go do anythin’. But then a neighbor was available.”

“How old is your sister?”

“Five,” Eggsy says proudly. “Already soundin’ out her ABC’s. She’s gonna be prime minister someday, I just know it.”

“From ABC’s to Ten Downing Street…impressive,” Merlin teases. “That wouldn’t have been a reason to cancel. You could have brought her along.”

Eggsy stops eating. “What?”

Merlin looks around. “Unlike Harry, I don’t live in a museum. There’s nothing here she could have really done damage to. I could have made her pasta without the fancy sauce…there’s a park nearby.”

“You’d have let me bring my little sister on a date?”

“I…well…yes?” Merlin frowns. Perhaps it wasn’t the right thing to say. Perhaps Eggsy doesn’t want Merlin meeting his family yet. After all, he’s only a computer geek, a nerd twice Eggsy’s age. Eggsy suddenly stands up, almost kicking his chair over in the process. “I’m sorry! Please, Eggsy, don’t go. I…”

“I’m not goin’ fuckin’ nowhere.” Eggsy takes Merlin’s face in his hands and gives him a kiss that literally takes his breath away.

“Guh…”

“You are the most incredible man I’ve ever met an’ I think I’m fallin’ in love with ya,” Eggsy whispers. 

“I…you…thank you?” Merlin searches for rational thought.

Eggsy kisses him again. “No one I’ve ever dated would have said that. No one I’ve ever dated ever asked ta even meet her.” He sits back down and stares at Merlin.

“Well, of course I want to meet her. She’s important to you. She has her own bedroom at your house. You love her so much, and I want to get to know her.” Merlin figures this is just basic knowledge.

“I…” Eggsy shakes his head. “Fuck, Merlin.”

Merlin’s not sure what he’s supposed to say, so he simply goes with, “So, would you like an embarrassing story about Harry?”

“YES, Merlin,” Eggsy says, smiling in delight.

 

When they finish eating Eggsy jumps up to help Merlin. “Sit down…you’re my guest.”

“Get done quicker this way,” Eggsy says. “Dishwasher?”

“Just these.” Merlin holds up his hands. “Even the most eco-friendly dishwashers waste an insane amount of water. I wash everything by hand.”

“Aw, my man, saving the planet one load of dirty dishes at a time,” Eggsy says fondly, wrapping his arms around Merlin from the back. He rubs his face on Merlin’s shirt and sighs.

“Am I?”

“Am you what? Saving the planet one load of dirty dishes at a time?” Eggsy kisses the strong back and finishes clearing the table.

“Am I your man?”

Merlin sounds so unsure it makes Eggsy’s heart melt. “Thought we covered this already. Boyfriends an’ all that.”

“Right. I just like hearing you say it.”

“You…are my man.” Eggsy stands on tiptoe and kisses him. “Mine. All mine.”

“Mmm.” Merlin kisses him back. 

They make quick work of the dishes and Merlin packs up leftovers for Eggsy to take home with him. “Christ, I’m fuckin’ full. You talked shite about yer cookin’, but that was good.” He leans against the counter and rubs his stomach. “We keep this up an’ we’re both gonna be roly-poly fat spies.”

“Doesn’t matter if I’m fat. No one sees me,” Merlin points out.

“Good.” Eggsy moves closer. “No one needs ta put their eyes on ya but me, ya get me? I’m pretty fuckin’ jealous.”

“That’s a huge turn-on for me,” Merlin murmurs in Eggsy’s ear. Eggsy shivers. He desperately wants to drag Merlin up to bed but he’s so full he’s afraid he’ll bring his dinner up all over him if he tried. “It’s not too cool of a night…we could take a walk…let our dinner settle.”

“Brilliant idea, guv.”

They get their jackets and go out the door. Merlin points out some things in the neighborhood as they walk, and without thinking, they reach for each other’s hand. When their fingers intertwine, they both stop short, looking at each other. “Do you mind?” Merlin asks softly. “I understand if you don’t. I realize your generation is much more comfortable with this than mine is, but some people don’t like public displays of affection.”

Eggsy puts a hand on the back of Merlin’s neck and pulls him in for a kiss. “You can PDA my arse whenever you want, boyfriend.”

They walk for a half-hour before slowly walking back. By this time Eggsy’s holding Merlin’s arm instead of just his hand, his head resting near Merlin’s shoulder as they walk. “I’m having a really good time tonight,” Merlin says softly.

“Me, too. Wish we woulda done all this sooner.”

“No, I think the time is right.” Merlin kisses the top of Eggsy’s head. “I had to watch myself closely when you were a recruit. I could not show any type of favoritism.”

“You was interested in me even then?”

“I noticed you,” Merlin says evasively and Eggsy squeezes his arm.

“Well, while we’re bein’ honest…I thought you was fuckin’ hot as hell that day when we jumped out of tha plane. “Come here and whisper in my ear.” Christ. Got me so fuckin’ hard…was thankful I was wearin’ that jumpsuit.”

“You do have a thing for my voice, don’t you?”

“You do not even fuckin’ know, bruv.”

Merlin lets them in the house and they hang up their jackets. “So…ready for the grand tour?”

Eggsy picks up his bag, which is still where he dropped it at the door. “Lead on.”

The go up the stairs. “Loo down here…” Merlin taps on a door. “Guest rooms…my room.” He opens a bedroom door.

The room is done in various shades of grey and Eggsy thinks it fits Merlin perfectly. His eyes are drawn to the large king-sized bed in the corner of the room. “Fuck, Merlin…ya have sleepovers with Manchester United in here?”

“No. Orgies,” Merlin says with a straight face.

“Knew you was a kinky fuck,” Eggsy says with a grin. He puts his bag on a chair. “So.”

“So.” Merlin walks over and stands in front of Eggsy, his hands on Eggsy’s shoulders.

“There room in that bed for me?”

“There’s room in that bed for only you. You and me.” Merlin begins to kiss him and his hands slide down over Eggsy’s back. Eggsy sighs into the kiss, feeling as if he’s been waiting for this moment for months. “Eggsy,” Merlin murmurs against Eggsy’s throat.

“Merlin,” Eggsy replies, tilting his head to give Merlin access.

“Harry wasn’t completely amiss with his lecture. No means no, and anything you don’t want to do we don’t do.”

“Merlin, haven’t we already gone over this? M’not a blushin’ virgin here.” Eggsy does blush a bit, however. “Bein’ honest though…only bloke I ever fucked in an actual bed was ‘arry. Everythin’ else was cars an’ alleys. But I know how ta tell ya I don’t want somethin’.”

“All right.” Merlin studies his face. “Just making sure.” He kisses him again as he reaches for the hem of his shirt. Eggsy immediately puts his arms up so Merlin can pull it off. “Christ, you’re gorgeous.” His hands slid over Eggsy’s chest, thumbs swirling over his nipples.

“Yer hands feel so good.” Eggsy moans, head on Merlin’s chest. He fumbles with Merlin’s shirt and finally gets it off as well.

Merlin walks them back do the bed and sits on the edge. Eggsy tumbles onto his lap, straddling his waist. Merlin hisses as their bare chests meet for the first time, nibbling along the line of Eggsy’s shoulder. “I’m still not quite believing this is happening.”

“Me either…” Eggsy arches up as Merlin bites his shoulder. “Fuck, Merlin…” Eggsy rides Merlin’s lap a bit, hands scratching down Merlin’s back. “Christ…want ya ta fuck me so hard all I can say is yer name.”

“Ian.”

Eggsy pulls back and looks at him, his rock-hard erection quickly fading. “Uh, no, Merlin, Eggsy.” Eggsy starts to panic. Did Merlin just call him by someone else’s name?

“No, Eggsy.” Merlin’s hands thread up through Eggsy’s hair as he kisses a line down his chest. “My name. My name is Ian.”

“Ian?” Eggsy whispers. Merlin nods. Eggsy’s in shock. As far as he knows, the only person in Kingsman who knows Merlin’s real name is Harry. “Jesus.”

“You can say his name, too, if you’d like. And I plan on fucking you hard enough to make sure it happens.” Merlin rolls Eggsy onto his back on the bed and suddenly the atmosphere changes. It’s hot and fast and fierce. Merlin bites his way down Eggsy’s chest, leaving a trail of marks in his wake. He actually runs his chin over Eggsy’s hardness through his jeans. Eggsy sobs out a whine, arching up against Merlin. “May I?” Merlin reaches for the zipper of the jeans.

“Please, Ian.” The name is odd on his lips but he plans on getting very comfortable with it by the end of all this. The zipper goes down and Merlin wiggles him out of the jeans.

Merlin palms him through his pants. “Fuck, lad…” Merlin actually sucks him through the fabric.

“Merlin…” Old habits die hard. “Ian…please…please…”

Merlin removes the pants and just stares at him. “Jesus, Eggsy…you’re gorgeous. All over.” He lays down between Eggsy’s legs and slowly licks and kisses his way up Eggsy’s thighs. “I believe I remember you saying something about this being one of your favorite places for kisses?”

“Yes,” Eggsy sighs.

Merlin drags his tongue up Eggsy’s cock and begins to suck him, hand moving in tandem with his mouth. His tongue flics over the head and Eggsy plants his feet on the bed to thrust his hips up. “Let me do the work, Eggsy…let me taste you…” Merlin’s hand holds Eggsy’s hip down.

“Yes, sir…oh please…sir…” Eggsy doesn’t even realize he’s saying it before the words come out. Merlin growls, taking Eggsy all the way in. “Guess ‘arry…fuck FUCK…knew what he was talkin’ about…”

“Sometime I’m going to make you beg for it.” Merlin kisses his way back up to Eggsy’s mouth. “Have you beg, plead, and I won’t do a damn thing unless you’re calling me sir.”

“Jesus Christ, Ian, you’ve got a filthy mouth.”

“You don’t know the half of it, lad.” Merlin stands and strips the rest of his clothing away. Eggsy can only stare. His cock is not as thick as Eggsy’s but longer. “Lay down on your stomach.” Eggsy quickly obeys. Merlin slowly crawls up Eggsy’s back, trailing slow wet kisses along the way. “I’m going to put you on your knees and have you suck me while I’m watching television. I’m going to get you close to coming again and again without allowing you to go over the edge.” Merlin sucks a deep mark in the small of Eggsy’s back and he whimpers. “I’m going to tie you to a chair, make you watch me get myself off on the bed.” 

“Ian…Ian, please…” 

He bites Eggsy again and Eggsy moans. “You don’t mind a little pain?”

“Fuck, no. You can give me all you got, old man.”

Merlin chuckles in his ear, a low evil sound that makes Eggsy shiver. “Spread your legs,” Merlin whispers and Eggsy obeys. Eggsy gasps as he feels Merlin’s hard cock rub along the cleft of his arse. “I’ll put you over my knee, spank you until you’re thanking me for each one. I’ll get in your ear while you’re on a mission. Maybe on a stakeout, all by yourself. You’ll need to be ready to act at any given moment…and I’m going to make you listen to me stroke myself off. I’ll shout your name in your ear as I come, and you won’t be able to do anything about it.”

“You evil bastard…that fuckin’ voice of yours…” 

“You’re sex on two legs…get me hard every time I see you…and you call ME evil?” Merlin’s wicked tongue licks a line up the length of Eggsy’s spine. “Did you mean it? Do you want me to fuck you?”

“Want you in me like yesterday, bruv.” Eggsy’s writhing against the sheets.

Merlin quickly moves away, and Eggsy hears him open a drawer. When he comes back, he tugs at Eggsy’s waist until he’s kneeling, resting his head on a pillow. “Oh, fuck me,” Merlin says, one finger teasing along Eggsy’s hole. “You are so perfect.”

“I don’t got much ta do with that,” Eggsy say with a hollow laugh. He hisses as Merlin slowly moves a finger inside. 

“I love doing this, you know. I love working my way inside, slowly stretching, teasing.” Merlin’s finger is wet with lube and he quickly slides it in and out. “Love seeing your body open up to me.”

“Jesus, Merlin…” Eggsy’s panting now. He’s always had a thing for Merlin’s voice; that wasn’t an exaggeration. But never in a million years did he think he’d hear it like this. 

“I’d love to just fuck into you right now, feel how tight you are.”

“Christ, I’d let you…done it before,” Eggsy says before he thinks. He stiffens and buries his face in the pillow. 

“I wouldn’t ever do that, lad.” Merlin’s voice is soft as he kisses Eggsy’s thigh. “You deserve to be taken care of, and I’ll do that for as long as you let me.” He adds a second finger.

“Ian…Ian, please…give me more…want you…”

“Soon, my Eggsy.” 

Eggsy whimpers, rocking back onto Merlin’s fingers as he scissors them inside. Eggsy’s dripping onto the bed, cock harder than he can ever remember. A third finger joins the others and Eggsy growls, shoving his hips back. “Want you…fuckin’ give me yer cock, Merlin. Now.”

“So bossy.” The fingers pull away and Eggsy whimpers. “Maybe I’ll leave you this way.”

“Maybe I kick yer fuckin’ arse,” Eggsy snaps back. A hand slaps his backside and he yelps.

“Cheeky little boys get punished.”

“Cheeky little boys get their arses fucked, in my experience,” Eggsy snarls.

“Is that what you want?” Merlin tears open a condom and rolls it on. “Then you shall have it.”

He slowly pushes inside and Eggsy forgets to breathe. It’s hard and it’s hot and it’s perfect. He grunts as Merlin bottoms out. “Ian…”

“Eggsy…sweet Jesus you’re tight lad…fuck…”

“That’s what I’m waitin’ for.”

“Cocky little brat.” Merlin grabs his hips and starts to fuck him, pushing into him with short stabs that take Eggsy’s breath away. “That’s what you wanted?”

“Yes…yes, Ian…” Merlin’s practically shoving him across the bed, his elbows burning as they rub against the covers. “Like that.”

“I might not let you out of this bed tomorrow,” Merlin grunts in his ear. His chest is sweaty as it presses against Eggsy’s back. “I may just keep you here, waiting for my cock. Is that what you want?”

“Yes, Ian…” Eggsy’s mind almost erases completely as he imagines it, laying around naked, waiting for Merlin to fuck him all day long. 

“You would, wouldn’t you? You’d lay here and wait for me to come take you…no matter how many times.”

“Just want you…Jesus!” Eggsy gasps as Merlin changes position a bit and his cock slides across Eggsy’s prostate. “Ian, right there, don’t you dare fuckin’ stop.”

“Keep it up and you won’t be walking right when you leave here, lad.” Merlin licks the sweat on the back of Eggsy’s neck. “You’re flexible…can’t wait for you to ride me.”

“Fuck…Ian…I’m close…” Eggsy feels the familiar shove at the base of his spine, feels it building in his balls. “Please…touch me…” He’d touch himself but Merlin’s pushing into him with such force he needs both hands to hold himself up.

“Oh, yes, Eggsy…” Merlin quickly strips his cock, palm rolling over the head on every upstroke.

“Ian…Ian…” Eggsy’s toes actually curl as he comes, his shout filling the room.

“Christ, lad, you’re fucking PERFECT.” Merlin’s hands are vice-tight on Eggsy’s hips as he thrusts a few more times before going over the edge.

“Fuck.” Eggsy tries not to collapse. Merlin’s strong arms hold him up as he kisses Eggsy’s back and slowly pulls out. Eggsy slowly falls onto his side. Merlin gets off the bed and comes back with something to clean the covers with. 

“Into bed, lad,” Merlin says softly. Eggsy manages to crawl under the covers and Merlin joins him. Eggsy scoots over to put his head on Merlin’s chest, kissing the smooth skin. “I’m sorry.”

Eggsy’s heart actually stops beating, which is pretty amazing since it was racing the minute before. He slowly pulls away. “What? Yer sorry? Ya…ya didn’t wanna do this?”

“Christ! Eggsy, no. Come here.” He pulls Eggsy back down. “Of course I did. But I had this all planned in my head. Seduction. Slow and sexy and beautiful. I wanted to show you how I feel about you.”

“I think ya showed me just fine, guv.” Eggsy wriggles against him a bit.

“No, I just…was thinking of something a little more romantic for our first time.”

“You are a giant adorable sap and I love it.” Eggsy kisses his cheek. “Didn’t need all that, did we? We have all the time in tha world for that. Christ, Merlin, think ya broke my brain and drained it out my dick.” Eggsy shivers at the memory. “Your voice. Sweet holy fuck, Merlin. Tha things ya said. That is wank material fer the rest of my LIFE.”

“Hopefully you won’t have to wank as much anymore,” Merlin says almost shyly. Eggsy grins and moves up a bit so he can kiss him. “So that…that was okay?”

“Merlin.” Eggsy sits up so he can look at him. “You’re really nervous about that, aren’t you?”

“I…it’s been a while since I’ve had sex with someone I actually care about. And I care about you a lot, Eggsy. I wanted this to be good for you.”

“Was it good for you?”

“It was fucking incredible,” Merlin blurts out. Eggsy grins.

“Exactly. I do have one question, though.” Merlin’s eyes widen. “How many of those things are ya REALLY gonna do ta me, cuz I gotta be honest…they all sounded pretty fuckin’ spectactular.”

“Christ.” Merlin turns red. “I’m not even sure what all I said. I tend to get a bit mouthy in bed. I suppose I should have warned you.”

“Oh, don’t worry.” Eggsy snuggles down next to him. “I’ll remember them ALL.”


	6. Chapter 6

6

They spend the next few hours just laying in bed and talking, finally falling asleep in each other’s arms. Merlin awakens in the middle of the night, realizing in his half-asleep haze that the spot next to him is empty. He hears the toilet flush down the hall and starts to fall back to sleep again. He feels Eggsy climb back into bed, but instead of curling up on his chest, Eggsy stays on his pillow. A soft finger starts to trace over the top of his head and Merlin has to fight back a purr. “I lied to ya earlier, Ian,” Eggsy whispers softly, and Merlin knows Eggsy thinks he’s still asleep. “Told ya I thought I was fallin’ in love with ya. That’s not true.” Merlin forces himself to remain completely still. “No thinkin’ about it. I’m in love with ya, love ya so fuckin’ much. Ya called me yer Eggsy, an’ I am. Yers.” Lips press to his head, his cheek, and gently to his lips before Eggsy rolls onto his side. Merlin pretends to sigh in his sleep, rolling over to wrap himself around his boyfriend. He lays awake for a long time, replaying the words in his head.

 

When Merlin wakens again there’s sunlight streaming into the bedroom. He groans, covering his face with his arm. He reaches over for Eggsy and again the spot is bare. It’s also cool to the touch, so Eggsy’s been gone for a while.

He’s talking himself into getting up when Eggsy returns to the bedroom. “Yer awake!” Merlin rubs his eyes and looks up. Eggsy’s wearing a pair of Merlin’s pajama pants, which comically pool around his ankles. He’s also wearing Merlin’s vest from the night before. “Hope ya don’t mind…kinda went into yer clothes. My stuff wasn’t very comfortable.”

“Of course I don’t mind. I love you in my clothes.” Merlin sits up and smiles at him. “Love you more out of them.”

“Dirty old man.” He sits on the bed and Merlin immediately kisses him. “Mmm…made ya breakfast…” Eggsy sighs as Merlin nibbles his way down his throat. “Gettin’ cold…”

“I’ve eaten cold food before.” But Merlin forces himself away. He stands up and goes to his dresser.

“Do ya hafta get dressed?” Eggsy says wistfully and Merlin chuckles.

“It’s a little chilly out of bed.” Merlin slowly turns around, preening a bit as Eggsy stares at him. “We can spend some time together naked later, if you’d like.”

“Oh, I’d like.” He saunters over, hand cupping Merlin’s soft cock. “I’d like that very VERY much.”

“Fourth date…day spent naked in bed.”

“You plan the best dates, Merlin.” Eggsy kisses him and strokes him a bit. Merlin knows he won’t get hard, not yet, but Eggsy doesn’t seem to mind. Eggsy sucks on his tongue for a moment and releases him. “See ya downstairs.”

Merlin dresses, uses the loo, brushes his teeth, and pads downstairs in bare feet. The dessert they never got around to the night before is on the table, along with tea and some fruit. “Thanks, lad, for preparing all this.”

“You’re welcome.” Eggsy sits down and Merlin sits next to him. Eggsy pours Merlin’s tea and prepares it as he likes it without even asking. “So…I had a text from ‘arry when I got up.”

“Fuck.” Merlin closes his eyes. “How bad was it?”

“Pretty horrible.” Eggsy studies his plate and Merlin’s blood runs cold. “Makin’ sure I was okay…makin’ sure ya didn’t hurt me, seemed tha think ya had a bit of a violent streak? Promised ta kill ya if ya left a mark on me.” Eggsy slowly raises the hem of his shirt, revealing a dotted line of bite marks on his torso. “This ain’t good.”

“Jesus, Eggsy, I’m so sorry! I didn’t realize…I was a bit caught up, and…”

Eggsy finally meets Merlin’s eye, a devious smile on his face. “He didn’t say anythin’ like that. Just asked how I was walkin’.”

“You little bastard.” Merlin throws a piece of pastry at him. “You had me thinking I’d traumatized you for life.”

“Gonna take a lot worse than last night fer that, bruv.” Eggsy licks pastry glaze from his fingertips and smiles cheerfully.

I love you, Merlin thinks to himself. Eggsy looks shocked, finger frozen in front of his mouth. “Did…did I say that out loud?”

“Yes, ya did.” Eggsy’s blue eyes are huge.

“I…I’m sorry. I’m sure it’s too early to say that, although it’s what I’m feeling. Please forgive me.” Merlin stops the babbling and looks at his plate. He’s a technical wizard. He protects hundreds of men and women daily. He can get his act together. Maybe he hadn’t even heard the words Eggsy’d whispered in bed. Maybe he’d been dreaming.

“Ian.” Eggsy stands and motions for Merlin to put his chair back. He sits on Merlin’s lap and wraps Merlin’s arms around his waist. “Stop talkin’.” He kisses Merlin, long tender kisses that have Merlin moaning and pulling Eggsy tight against him. “It’s all right.” His eyes search Merlin’s face. “I love you, too.” He puts a soft hand at the back of Merlin’s neck and pulls him in for another kiss. Merlin’s heart starts thudding in his ears.

“I want to take you upstairs and make love to you,” Merlin whispers into Eggsy’s hair. “If that’s all right. I want to kiss you and touch you until you’re panting for breath.”

Eggsy slides off Merlin’s lap and stands. He holds out his hand. “Music to my ears.” Merlin takes Eggsy’s hand, kisses it, and leads him back to the bedroom.

 

“Ugh…hate this.” Eggsy leans his forehead on Merlin’s door for a moment before knocking. 

“Enter.”

Merlin’s face lights up when Eggsy comes through the door. “Eggsy.”

“Thought I’d stop in quick an’ say goodbye.” Eggsy can’t help but pout. This is the first mission he’s gone on since they admitted their love for each other. He’d been living in a bit of a dream since that third date; they’ve been spending every waking moment together, it seems. 

“Yes, I suppose we have to do this, don’t we?” Merlin stands and comes around the desk to hold him. “I’ll miss you, but I’ll be in your ear the entire time. Fairly easy mission…you and Percival will take care of it and be back before you know it.”

“Are ya sayin’ that fer my benefit, or yers?” Eggsy sighs as he presses his head to Merlin’s broad chest.

Merlin smiles. “Perceptive. A bit of both, probably.”

“I can handle anythin’ with yer voice in my ear.” Eggsy reaches around to grab Merlin by his tight perfect arse. “But behave yerself. No need ta frighten Percy when I suddenly start moanin’ fer no good reason.”

“I will be a perfect gentleman,” Merlin promises.

“Unlikely. I’ve met ya.” He kisses Merlin and sighs. “I love ya, Ian,” he whispers. He saves that name for tender, intimate moments, or for the not so tender wild and passionate moments. He never says it at HQ. Now, however, he needs to say it.

“I love you, too, lad.” Merlin kisses his forehead. “Go prepare. Wheels up in two.”

“Yes…SIR.” Merlin growls and Eggsy winks. “Back before ya know it.”

 

“So…should I be expecting a wedding invitation anytime soon?” Harry asks.

Merlin’s beginning to wish he’d poisoned Harry’s tea. Harry’s decided he was the matchmaker that brought Eggsy and Merlin together, and he’s been insufferable ever since. “Yes, Harry, any day now.” Merlin rolls his eyes. “You can be the flower girl.” He opens up the mission comm. “Percival…Gareth…room on your left.”

“Got it,” Percival replies.

Harry leans in and watches the feed from Percival’s glasses. “Your boy does have a quite attractive arse, Merlin.”

“Harry…don’t you have somewhere to BE?” Merlin growls. “And it’s not just “quite attractive,” it’s perfect.” Merlin studies the view from a security camera. “Gareth, there’s...”

“Already on it, Merlin,” Eggsy snaps back. “Not my first day.”

“Cheeky bastard,” Merlin grumbles.

“Heard that!” Eggsy replies cheerfully. 

Suddenly Merlin hears a large boom, and the feed from both their glasses shakes like mad. Eggsy’s view eventually goes black. Harry slams his teacup down on the desk. “Percival…Gareth…report,” Merlin says calmly. “Percival…”

There’s silence, and then coughing. “Hear you, Merlin,” Percival rasps. 

“Are you all right?”

“Think so.” The dust clears and it’s obvious Percival is slowly standing up. “Someone set off an explosive.”

“Obviously,” Harry mutters, rolling his eyes. He has very little patience for most of his coworkers.

“Where’s Gareth?” Merlin demands.

“He’s…shit.” Percival’s glasses focus on a pile of rubble. “He was standing in front of that wall.”

“Did you just say he’s under a WALL?” Merlin slowly stands up. Harry stands with him.

“We’ve got company. Fuck.” Percival starts firing.

Merlin frantically punches at his clipboard. “Reinforcements and extraction on their way, Percival.”

“Merlin…”

“Not now, Galahad,” Merlin snaps at Harry. “Percival, four men on their way in.”

“I have them.” 

Merlin stares at the monitor, barely paying attention as Percival makes quick work of the men tumbling into the room. He goes to the pile of debris and starts shoving things out of the way. “Careful, Percival. No need to injure yourself further.”

Percival coughs again. “I’m fine, Merlin.”

“Extraction five minutes out.”

“I see his hand…” Percival feels his wrist. “There’s a pulse, but it’s weak.”

“Thank God.” Harry falls back into his chair.

Percival continues to move plaster, stone, and wood away until he finds Eggsy’s face. Merlin cannot help but gasp. There’s a nasty cut on his cheek, and blood is streaming down his face from a cut somewhere in his hair. “Don’t move him, Percival,” Merlin orders. “Let the medics take care of him.” 

“Yes, Merlin.”

Merlin calls down to his team. “Robert, I need you to take over with Percival and Gareth. Let me know the minute they arrive back.”

“Very well, Merlin.”

Merlin slowly removes his earpiece and gently places it on the desk. He realizes his hand is shaking. Harry stands and comes over to him. “Harry…”

“I’m here, Merlin.” His arms wrap around Merlin and Merlin buries his head in Harry’s shoulder.

“Harry,” he whispers.

 

They reach HQ a little over three hours later. Merlin thanks Robert for the information and tries to pull himself together. No one at HQ knows about their relationship except for Harry, and for right now Merlin is hoping to keep it that way. Harry walks with him down to medical. Merlin knows he’s concerned as well; Eggsy is not only his protégé but someone he treats as his own son. 

Percival’s sitting on an exam table, having his various cuts and bruises cleaned and bandaged. “Merlin, I’m so sorry, sir. I turned my back, Gareth was behind me, and then all hell broke loose.”

“Not your fault, Percival. You didn’t do anything wrong,” Merlin says gently, and he means it. Percival’s a good agent and he most definitely trusted him with Eggsy’s life.

“I’ll go speak with his doctors,” Harry says quietly. He squeezes Merlin’s shoulder and leaves the room.

He returns about fifteen minutes later and beckons Merlin into the hallway. “How bad is it?”

“It could be worse,” Harry says, but Merlin doesn’t find that very reassuring. “No broken bones, amazingly enough. Some cuts, some scrapes. The worst of it’s on his head.”

“Of course it is,” Merlin mutters.

“They figure it’s definitely a concussion, but they can’t be sure of the severity. The next twenty-four hours will tell a lot.”

“Can we see him?”

“After he’s settled in a room. It could be an hour or two.” Harry gives him a hug. “He’s alive, Merlin.”

“I know. I just…” Merlin doesn’t know what to say.

“Let’s go back to my office. There’s nothing we can do here. I’ve left instructions for them to contact me when he’s stable and in a bed.”

“All right.” Merlin follows Harry out of Medical.

Harry makes him tea but he doesn’t drink it. He just stares at the wall behind Harry’s desk, seeing nothing but Eggsy’s smiling face. “He’ll be fine,” Harry says once. Merlin glares at him and he says nothing more.

“You know I haven’t dated much,” Merlin says finally. Harry nods. “It’s not just because of the job. I’m proud of what I do here, and it will always come first in my life.” Harry nods again. Merlin sips at his cold tea. “I’ve never felt I had much to offer anyone.” Harry looks shocked and opens his mouth. Merlin puts his hand up and Harry settles back in his chair. “I’m not the ugliest person on the planet, but I’ve never felt very attractive. As you like to point out, I have bird legs. Unlike you, I don’t have beautiful hair for someone to run their fingers through. I’ve been told my smile can be…predatory.” Harry snorts. “I bury myself in technical things. Even my hobbies are quite solitary. I play trivia, by myself. I play online poker so I don’t have to face anyone. Even my martial arts can be done alone.” Merlin shrugs. “I’ve never minded, until now. Eggsy Unwin makes me feel like I’m worth his time. He makes me feel attractive, he makes me feel interesting. He makes me want to go out and do things, as long as they’re with him.” Merlin heaves a shuddering sigh. “He makes me feel scared to death. He’s brave and amazing and young and beautiful.”

“You’re all those things, Ian.” Harry tilts his head. “Except perhaps young.” His phone buzzes. “Ah. He’s in a room and we can see him now.”

Merlin sedately follows Harry back to Medical. The doctor is waiting outside his room. “Galahad, Merlin. Agent Gareth’s been quite lucky. From what I hear, things could have ended up much worse.” She rattles off the injuries, most of them minor. “As I told you earlier, Galahad, we need to give him some time to find out the extent of any brain injuries. His vitals are normal, and we’ll just wait for him to wake up.” She motions to the door. “You may go in.”

Merlin motions to Harry. “Go ahead, Harry.” He watches through the window in the door as Harry goes in and sits down at Eggsy’s bedside. Merlin swallows deeply as he looks at the figure on the bed. He’s a bit pale but otherwise looks normal except for the bandages around his head. Harry speaks to Eggsy briefly, pats his hand, and comes back out.

“I’ll guard the door. Take as much time as you need in there,” Harry tells him.

The room is quiet except for the beeping of the machines. “Christ, lad. If you want time off so badly, tell us and we’ll work it out.” Merlin sits down and takes Eggsy’s hand. “Because I can think of better ways for us to spend time together.” Merlin presses the side of his glasses. “Robert…I’m going to be setting up shop in Medical for the next few days.” He doesn’t say why. “Anything that I cannot handle from here is the responsibility of you lot. I trust you to take care of it. Understood?”

“Yes, sir.” 

“Thank you.” Merlin ends the call. He turns back to Eggsy. “I’ll be here in your ear whether you like it or not, my Eggsy.” He brings Eggsy’s hand to his mouth and kisses it.

 

Agent Percival hurries down the medical corridor, skidding to a more responsible pace when he sees Galahad sitting on a chair in the hallway. “Agent Galahad, sir,” he says respectfully.

“Evening, Percival. I’d expected you to be home by now.”

“You know the doctors, check, double-check, and triple-check.” He rubs at his elbow. “Bumps and bruises, nothing serious, but they need their pound of flesh.” He glances towards the door behind Galahad. “I was hoping to check on Gareth.”

“He’s resting,” Galahad says sharply. 

“Yes.” Percival sighs. “I’m so angry with myself. I should have…”

“There’s no way you could have helped avoid this, Percival.” Galahad’s tone is a bit warmer. “It could have happened to anyone.”

“Evening, Galahad…Percival.” The night nurse smiles at them, quite familiar with them both.

“Hello, Marianne,” Galahad replies. Percival nods at her.

“I’ll just be going in for a routine check of Gareth’s vitals. Nothing to worry about,” she assures them before going in.

As the door opens, Percival catches sight of Merlin at Gareth’s bedside, kissing his hand. “Oh.” Percival blinks.

“Oh?” Galahad’s eyes narrow as he studies him.

“I…I didn’t know.” Percival walks around Galahad and looks through the window. Merlin’s pacing as the nurse checks Gareth’s blood pressure and temperature. He looks worried, biting at a fingernail.

“No one does. No one but me…and now you.” Galahad raises an eyebrow. “Is this a problem?”

“Absolutely not, Galahad!” Percival says immediately. “Now I know why he sounded…” Percival sighs. “Please tell Merlin if he needs anything, someone to sit with Gareth while he showers or eats or anything, he may rely on me. And he may also rely on my discretion.”

“Thank you, Percival.” Galahad actually smiles at him. “Go home and rest.”

“Yes, sir.” Percival steps aside as the nurse exits the room. He sees Merlin immediately sit back down and take Gareth’s hand in one of his, reaching up to smooth across Gareth’s forehead with the other.

 

“If I had a tale that I could tell you…I’d tell a tale sure to make you smile…if I had a wish that I could wish for you…I’d make a wish for sunshine all the while…”

Eggsy’s eyes slowly flutter open. They feel like they’re filled with sandpaper and he winces. When he can finally focus, he sees Merlin sitting by the side of the bed, tapping away at his clipboard and singing quietly as he works. Eggsy slowly smiles. His head is pounding and his vision’s a bit blurry, but he doesn’t need to see right now. He only needs to listen. 

“Sunshine…on my shoulders…makes me happy…sunshine in my eyes can make me cry…”

Eggsy falls asleep to the sound of his favorite voice.

 

When he wakens again, Merlin’s no longer at his bedside. Eggsy slowly turns his head and finds him pacing the room. From the way he’s yelling (as quietly as he can), someone’s dropped a very large ball from a very great distance.

“Robert…I trained you myself. I would NEVER have approved the hiring of such a complete and utter imbecile.” He stops pacing and crosses his arms over his chest. “No, Robert. For fuck’s sake, you TELL Tor that he will never have a grenade that can do that while there’s still breath in my body.” Merlin looks at the bed and does a double-take when he sees Eggsy looking at him. “Robert, deal with it. And I am unavailable for at least the next three hours.” He shuts down the comm and falls to the floor by Eggsy’s bed. “Eggsy. Oh, my Eggsy.” He kisses Eggsy’s hand. “You’re awake.”

“Ya know, yer voice is real pretty singing “Sunshine on My Shoulder,” but I gotta say, it’s much more amusin’ ta hear ya tear someone a new arsehole.” Eggsy gently strokes the smooth back of Merlin’s head. “Get off yer knees, Ian. This floor ain’t good for ya.”

Merlin crawls into the chair. “I don’t care.”

His hazel eyes are full of concern as they search Eggsy’s face. He looks exhausted, purple circles ringing his eyes. “Kiss me,” Eggsy whispers. Merlin smiles and leans forward, giving him a soft, gentle kiss. “I expect a real kiss when yer done freakin’ out,” Eggsy tells him. “How long…”

“Two and a half days,” Merlin says with a sigh. “Percival’s been beside himself with worry.”

“Oh, PERCIVAL has, has he?” Eggsy grins. “Because I’m sure ya haven’t been livin’ in here for all that time?”

“No. I have not. I don’t care about you in the least,” Merlin says sharply, and Eggsy sees remnants of the man who scared the living hell out of him in training.

“I don’t believe you. Why don’t you come whisper the truth in my ear?” Eggsy points towards his left ear.

Merlin snickers and leans forward. “I would spend the rest of my life at your bedside, lad, waiting for you to wake up.”

“Thought so. Now kiss me proper and let the hounds of hell…I mean, medical team…come in and poke me til I wanna kill them.”


	7. Chapter 7

7

“The doctors say you’re free to go,” Marianne says and Eggsy could kiss her. “You’re cleared for normal physical activity, but nothing TOO strenuous. No bench-pressing cattle or anything. HOWEVER…they feel you should still be under supervision for a day or two. Head injury and all that.”

“Are ya fuckin’ kiddin’ me?” Eggsy screeches and winces. “Okay, that was a bit loud. Sorry ‘bout that.”

“Yes, it was loud, you’re forgiven, and no, I’m not kidding.” Marianne smiles pleasantly. “Ah, good afternoon, Merlin.”

“Marianne,” Merlin says respectfully as he enters the exam room. “How are we doing here?” The nurse smiles as he comes in. Eggsy knows everyone has a pretty good idea that he and Merlin are more than just coworkers, but no one’s said anything.

“Just fine, aren’t we, Gareth?” She turns her blue eyes on him and he winces a bit. 

“Is there a problem?” Storm clouds brew in Merlin’s eyes as he looks from Marianne to Eggsy.

“There might be. The doctors have said that although Gareth’s test results look good, they would still prefer him to not be alone for the next forty-eight hours. He seems to disagree.”

“Gareth…you are to take care of every tool and weapon used as a Kingsman agent, and your body is included as one of those things,” Merlin snaps. Eggsy actually trembles a bit under the angry gaze. “You’ll do as the doctors say.”

Eggsy tries to man up a bit. “I don’t need a babysitter.”

“Oh, lad, I think you do,” Merlin growls. “You’re proving it right now.”

“Well, it’s settled then. I’ll leave this to you, Merlin. If you could sign here…” Marianne holds out a clipboard. “He’s released to your care, then.”

“Excellent.” Merlin scribbles his signature.

“Fuck me,” Eggsy moans. “Maybe I’d rather stay here.”

“Have a good day, gentlemen.” She starts for the door, then turns around. “And remember what I said…nothing too strenuous.” She winks at Eggsy and leaves. He blushes and buries his face in his hands.

“I like her a lot,” Merlin says decidedly. 

Eggsy picks his head up and sighs. “Wish this didn’t hafta happen.” He rubs over his closely shorn hair. He’d needed stitches on his head, and after one look at the patch of missing hair, he’d made the executive decision to cut the rest off. Harry and Merlin had howled with laughter before Merlin took pity on him and used clippers to even everything out. He now had a neat, almost military buzz cut. 

“Well, Eggsy, ready to go?” Merlin pulls one of Eggsy’s snapbacks from his trouser back pocket and hands it over.

Eggsy carefully situates the hat on his head. “Now?”

“Yes, unless you’d like to hang around Medical for old time’s sake.” Merlin rolls his eyes.

“Well, it’s the middle of tha day, an’ I thought…”

“I’m taking the rest of the day off. We’ll get you settled in at the house, and…” Merlin stops himself. “That is, if you even want to come stay with me. I realize you might not…perhaps you could stay with Harry? Or Roxy.”

“Yes, because staying with ya sounds like the most awful thing ever. Jesus, Merlin.” Eggsy hops off the exam table and kisses him. “No fuckin’ WAY I’m stayin’ with ‘arry. He’s got too much…stuff. An’ why would I wanna stay with him when I can stay with my incredibly sexy smart gorgeous funny handsome boyfriend?” Eggsy purrs in his ear.

“The same boyfriend who will make sure you take care of yourself for the next two days,” Merlin reminds him. “And if even one thing seems off, I’m bringing you back here before you know what hit you.”

“Yes, sir,” Eggsy says meekly, loving the way the word makes Merlin shiver.

“I should have asked what her definition of strenuous activity is,” Merlin growls in his ear.

They make it out of medical without molesting each other, although Eggsy does pull Merlin over for a deep kiss once they’re on the train. “M’starvin’,” he says when he releases him. “Can we stop somewhere for a bite? Please, Merlin? Been stuck in that place for too long.”

“Of course,” Merlin says immediately. “Anywhere you have in mind?”

“Ta be honest…been cravin’ fish an’ chips from tha pub in my old neighborhood,” Eggsy admits. “Place isn’t fancy, but their fish an’ chips…ya never had it so good.”

“All right,” Merlin says. “But after that we go right home so you can rest.”

“We go right home an’ go ta bed, ya mean?” Eggsy winks at him. 

“Maybe, if you’re very good,” Merlin says primly. Eggsy snickers. 

They get a Kingsman cab outside the shop and Eggsy gives directions to the pub. “So…ya stayin’ home with me fer the entire forty-eight hours?”

“Again, maybe,” Merlin says evasively.

“Can Kingsman run without ya?”

“Probably not, but they’re going to have to try,” Merlin says with a grin.

The fish and chips is just as good as Eggsy remembers, although he desperately wants a pint to go with it. He knows better than to even try; Merlin know what medications he’s on and they do not mix well with alcohol. “Told ya,” Eggsy says, rubbing his stomach and sighing. “Wish we could walk home from here but it’s too far.”

“Let me use the loo and I’ll meet you out front,” Merlin says. He throws down some money for the bill and heads to the back of the pub.

Eggsy stands on the sidewalk flipping through his phone. There are texts from Roxy and Ryan as well as a few other friends. He leans against the corner of the building, feeling more exhausted than he’d care to admit. He’s busy texting and doesn’t notice two men walking up on his left. “Oi, what do we have here?”

Eggsy winces at the all too familiar voice. “Rottie…Poodle.”

“Ya know, this part of town’s a bit posh fer the likes of you,” Poodle says with a leer. “Ain’t ya gonna make better money on Smith Street?”

“I’m thinkin’ anythin’ better than yer fuckin’ kennel is too posh fer the likes of YOU,” Eggsy says. “Keep walkin’.”

“Didn’t yer mum teach ya ta respect yer elders?” Rottie growls. He slaps at the bill of Eggsy’s cap, knocking it off his head.

“Will ya look at that?” They burst out laughing. “What tha fuck happened ta you? Bloke pull all yer hair out while he was buggerin’ ya?” Poodle runs a hand over Eggsy’s head, fingers dragging over the healing cut. Eggsy winces and smacks his hand away.

“Keep yer fuckin’ hands off me.” He would like nothing more than to quickly put both their faces into the sidewalk, but it’s a very public area, plus he’s not feeling 100% quite yet. “I ain’t got nothin’ ta say ta tha likes of you. Move along.”

“Aw, listen to tha pup, tellin’ us ta move along.” Rottie gets in his face. “Not so high an’ mighty now, are ya? Not wearin’ yer fancy suit, all beat up…why dontcha take a little walk with us around tha corner? No one here ta protect ya now, is there?” He grabs Eggsy by the shoulder and starts dragging him around the corner into the alley.

“I told ya ta keep yer hands off me.” Eggsy throws Rottie’s arm off and snaps the back of his hand into Rottie’s face.

“Fuck! I think ya broke my nose!”

“Can only be an improvement,” Eggsy snarls.

“Yer gonna regret that, Muggsy.” Poodle pushes Eggsy face first into the brick wall. 

“No, I don’t believe he is.” Eggsy hears a familiar brogue and is part irritated, part relieved.

Rottie slowly turns around, holding Eggsy in place with one hand on the middle of his back. “What is it with you an’ these old blokes, Muggsy? Only get it up for some limp dick senior citizen, then?”

“I assure you it is not limp when necessary.” Merlin’s smile is dangerous as he flicks his wrists and blades come out of either jumper sleeve. Eggsy’s mouth falls open along with Poodle’s.

“Jesus,” Rottie gasps from the ground.

“Do we need to discuss any of this further, or will you be moving along?”

“Another time, Muggsy,” Poodle sneers. He grabs Rottie by the jacket and drags him away.

Merlin flicks his wrists again and the blades disappear. “Are you all right?” Merlin turns Eggsy around and searches his face.

“I’m fine,” Eggsy snaps. He wipes the grit from the brick wall off his cheek. “Can we just go tha fuck home now?”

“Of course.” Merlin steps aside and allows Eggsy to lead the way out to the cab. 

He says nothing on the way to Merlin’s house and thankfully Merlin is silent as well. He’s swirling with emotions, although the most powerful one is anger. He’s not angry at Merlin, not really; Merlin’s the perfect boyfriend so of course he would jump to Eggsy’s rescue.

Merlin unlocks the door and they go into his house. “Thanks,” Eggsy says finally.

Merlin nods stiffly and goes into the kitchen. He pours himself a drink. “Why do I get the feeling you would have preferred that I let them do God knows what to you in that alley? Forgive me, Eggsy, but I prefer you in as close to one piece as I can get you.”

“Every time I think I’m done with Dean and his fuckin’ dogs somethin’ happens. An’ today I couldn’t defend myself. Only two of ‘em, crazy bastards who don’t have half tha trainin’ I do, an’ I didn’t do shite. Needed ya ta SAVE me.” Eggsy crosses to the sink and stares out the window. “Like some fuckin’ damsel in distress. Well, maybe I coulda done somethin’ but it probably woulda hurt me in tha end.”

“That’s right.” Merlin downs his drink. “I’m sorry if I insulted your masculinity.”

“Not that…just…” Eggsy sighs. “Spent most of my life bein’ terrified of those pricks. Never knew what they was gonna do ta me. Force me ta sell drugs. Beat me. Dean kept threatenin’ ta let ‘em…let ‘em have their way with me, if ya catch my drift. Never did, probably just an empty threat.” Eggsy sniffs, forcing the tears to go away. He was already getting a headache and tears would only make it worse. “Used ta be this other guy hangin’ ‘round, name was Will. Cousin of Rottie’s or somethin’…Dean actually threatened ta SELL me to ‘im. Said he liked pretty young things with a bit of cheek.” He wipes at his nose. “Got better at defendin’ myself…after that I made sure ta not be around Dean as much as possible, and then Will moved away.”

“I’m sorry, Eggsy.” Merlin comes to stand behind him, hands gently resting on Eggsy’s waist. “I’m sorry you had to live through all that. And I’m especially sorry that I didn’t know before today, because those men would not have left that alley alive. It doesn’t matter that they never laid a hand on you that way…they certainly weren’t trying to keep it from happening.”

Eggsy closes his eyes and leans back against Merlin’s chest. “Ya don’t need ta kill for me, Ian.”

“But I would.”

His arms slowly wrap around Eggsy, pulling him close. Eggsy leans his head on Merlin’s shoulder and sighs. “Ya were pretty fuckin’ badass with those blades. I’ve been tempted ta wear one of yer jumpers once or twice. Don’t think I will without askin’ from now on.”

He feels Merlin’s chuckle against his back. “I’ll show you how they work, so you don’t accidentally slice your own wrists.”

“Thanks.”

They stand that way for a moment, looking out the window into Merlin’s garden, swaying a little as Merlin holds him. “I wonder sometimes, with the life you’ve lived, how you have room in your heart for me.” Eggsy stops swaying. “I can’t fix any of that. I’ve never lived through anything like that. I feel so…dull, next to you. The comments they made, about me being a “limp dick senior citizen,” I sometimes feel it’s not too far from the truth.”

Eggsy turns around in his arms. “Need I remind you of tha whole Badass Jumper of Knives? No regular senior citizen has one of those. An’ thank CHRIST ya haven’t lived through anythin’ like that. Wouldn’t wish it on anyone. Yer gorgeous an’ perfect an’ yer everything I need, Ian.” He gently kisses him. “I love ya so damn much.”

“I love you, too, my Eggsy.”

“I’ll say it with more sincerity now…thank ya fer what ya did. Probably woulda ended up pretty bad.”

“You’re welcome.”

Eggsy smiles at him, a plan forming in his mind. “How about we go upstairs an’ I thank ya proper like?”

“You shouldn’t do anything too strenuous.” Merlin looks torn.

“C’mon, Ian, I won’t. You’ll be there ta stop me.”

“Like I’m going to want to stop you,” Merlin points out, but he follows Eggsy up the stairs.

“Undress,” Eggsy tells him. He starts taking off his own clothes with one eye on Merlin. He loves seeing the broad chest revealed, the tight backside, the long legs. It never gets old.

“Bossy,” Merlin comments, but he does as he’s told.

“Can ya sit on tha bed? Against tha headboard?” Merlin crawls up and sits. “Good.” Eggsy arranges things, moving pillows and covers and getting the lube and condom. “All right.” He sits at Merlin’s feet.

Merlin raises an eyebrow. “Not that I would ever try to tell you what to do, lad, but…” He points to his hard cock. “Things usually work better when you’re up here.”

“I’m getting there, ya greedy fuck.” He kneels by Merlin’s right foot, picks it up, and starts massaging it. Merlin moans and lets his head fall back. “Just wanna please ya…show ya my gratitude.” He finishes with the right foot, kisses the inside of Merlin’s ankle, then moves to the left. He doesn’t make it last too long, wanting to give a genuine massage instead of teasing. His hands push on Merlin’s thighs, working on the tight muscles until Merlin’s groaning. “Feel good?”

“Yes, Eggsy…”

By the time he comes up to straddle Merlin’s waist, they’re both hard and red. “I love you.” Eggsy strokes Merlin’s cock and kisses him. “I love all of you.”

“Eggsy, you’re so gorgeous.” Merlin’s hands can’t keep still. They run over his face, through his short hair, down his back. 

Eggsy wiggles a little closer and hands Merlin the lube. “Get me ready for ya, please, Ian.” He spreads his legs and lifts himself up a bit, jutting his backside out to give Merlin room to move.

“Jesus.” Merlin kisses him, sliding his mouth down to bite Eggsy’s shoulder. He drops some lube onto a finger and starts teasing Eggsy with it.

“Ian,” Eggsy moans, letting his head fall onto Merlin’s shoulder.

Merlin knows just how to drive Eggsy crazy, and Eggsy’s rocking up and down by the time he adds the third finger. “Tell me when you’re ready, lad.”

“Now, please, Merlin.” Merlin slowly withdraws his fingers, rolls on a condom and adds some lubricant. He holds it steady and Eggsy slowly slides down on it. “Yes, fuck, yes.” Eggsy moves all the way down until he’s seated in Merlin’s lap. He just as slowly rises up, and slides down again.

“I’ve always…fuck…thought your thighs were works of art…FUCK…” Merlin gasps as Eggsy bottoms out again. “Never…never knew they were this strong.” His head is back against the headboard again, eyes closed. 

“Does it feel good, Ian?” Eggsy grabs Merlin’s shoulders and uses them for leverage.

“Yes…Christ, lad, it feels incredible.”

“When you’re ready to change the speed, you do it.” Eggsy desperately wants to just let loose but this is for Merlin. “Grab my hips, grab my arse, whatever you want…however you want me.”

“Are you sure, Eggsy? I don’t want to hurt you.”

“Twasn’t my arse that got hurt, now, was it?” Eggsy winks at him.

“Cheeky little fuck.” Merlin grasps the sides of his arse, spreading him a bit wider as he lifts him up and pushes him down.

“Yes...yes, Ian!” Eggsy gasps. Merlin has almost doubled the speed, and Eggsy loves the obscene slap of his skin against Merlin’s thighs. “That’s right…use me…take me, Ian…”

“Jesus Christ, Eggsy, I love you so much.” Merlin bites the tender spot where Eggsy’s throat meets his shoulder, sucking the skin into his mouth.

“Fuck!” Eggsy pulls him forward, wrapping his arms around him and pressing their chests together. “Yes, Ian, please…”

“Someday we’re going to find a way to do this in front of a mirror,” Merlin growls. “I want to see my cock going into your arse…want to see how you take me.”

“Ian…Ian…” Eggsy’s cock is rubbing against the firm muscles of Merlin’s stomach and suddenly he’s coming. “Ian…I’m sorry…fuck it’s so good…”

“That’s good, that’s right…” Merlin’s hands dig into Eggsy’s arse so hard he knows they will leave marks.

“Come for me, Ian.” For the first time, Eggsy digs his teeth into Merlin’s skin, really bites down. He works the skin of Merlin’s shoulder, soothing it with his tongue as Merlin shouts and comes. Eggsy shudders against Merlin’s shoulder, kissing and gently flicking his tongue over the bite mark. 

They sit in each other’s arms for a moment, panting for breath. “Careful, lad,” Merlin says as he helps Eggsy off his lap. Eggsy falls onto his back and Merlin gets up. He disposes of the condom and gets a wet flannel to clean them. Once Merlin comes back to bed, there’s something in his hand. “I have something for you.”

“I think you already gave me something. A very lovely something.” Eggsy gently touches Merlin’s soft cock.

“And I plan on making that a recurrent gift,” Merlin says with a grin. “Something else.” He takes a deep breath. “Sometimes I think you believe that anyone who knows your history only thinks of you that way. A rentboy…a pickpocket.” Eggsy blushes a bit. “I don’t see you that way. It’s part of you but not who you are. You are an incredible man, an amazing lover, a generous friend, and an honorable Kingsman agent. I trust you with my life, and with my heart.” He looks nervous.

“Ian…” Eggsy leans over and kisses him. “You’re all of those things as well. I’m amazed every day ta be with someone like you. Someone so smart an’ educated, someone so capable…still can’t believe ya want a stupid kid like me.”

“I want you to have this.” Merlin presses something into his hand. Eggsy’s eyes widen. “I don’t expect you to move in or anything…not that I wouldn’t love having you here all the time, but I don’t want to push things too fast. But it’s the key to my house. You know the security code, of course, so this is more of a symbol, really.” Merlin bites his bottom lip. Eggsy realizes he’s actually terrified. “You are welcome here any time you like, whether I’m here or not. Hopefully this not only shows you that I want you around me as much as possible, but I trust you with my home and my things.” He shrugs. “If you want it.”

“Oh…Ian.” Eggsy throws himself into Merlin’s arms. “Thank ya. That’s…that’s the best gift anyone’s ever given me.” He gives Merlin a very thorough kiss of thanks. He pulls him down to snuggle next to him, holding up the key and letting it dangle from his thumb. “Sing ta me?”

“What?”

“Sing ta me. Sing our song.” Eggsy yawns. “I have a head injury, was almost assaulted, and just had the every lovin’ brains fucked outta me. Sing ta me.”

“You’re spoiled.” But Merlin settles Eggsy onto his shoulder and starts to sing. 

“Come let me love you…let me give my life to you…let me drown in your laughter…let me die in your arms…let me lay down beside you…let me always be with you…come let me love you…come love me again…”

THE END


End file.
